She's my trouble
by Dra. Raudenfeld
Summary: Fanfic Faberry/Universo alterno.
1. Sinopsis

Tengo que aclarar primero que nada, que este fanfic será una adaptación de un fanfic "Camren." Ha sido con su debido permiso antes de decidirme subirlo, con todo lo que conlleva una adaptación, los nombres serán cambiados para darle credibilidad a que es un fanfic Faberry, a pesar de que sea en un universo alternativo.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden dejar en un review o por mi twitter, el cual se encuentra en mi perfil.

_Pd: Los capitulos son largos, a pesar de que esté sea corto para darle a entender de que va el fanfic._

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Virginidad.

Rachel Berry está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y todavía tiene la suya. Harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de manera rápida y simple, _un rollo de una noche._ Pero su plan resulta ser nada sencillo cuando entra en pánico y deja a una magnífica chica sola y desnuda en su cama, con una excusa que alguien ni con medio cerebro creería. Y como si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso, cuando llega su primera clase de su último semestre de la universidad, reconoce a su nueva profesora de teatro.

**Ella la dejó desnuda en su cama unas ocho horas antes.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo Uno**

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Eres impresionante. No lo creía, así que lo pensé de nuevo. Impresionante. Eres tan impresionante.

Si mi padre escuchara mis pensamientos, me diría que tenía que ser humilde pero la humildad me había llevado a ninguna parte.

Rachel Berry, eres una maldita captura.

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminé con veintidós años, y la única persona que conocía, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales? En algún lugar entre Funny Girl y Evita, se convirtió en algo inaudito, una chica por graduarse de la universidad con su Tarjeta-V todavía en la mano. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lamentando haber reunido el coraje para admitirlo a mi amigo Brody Él reaccionó como si le hubiese dicho que estaba escondiendo una cola debajo de mi falta triangular. Y supe antes de que su mandíbula, incluso, acabará cayendo que se trataba de una idea terrible.

— ¿EN SERIO? ¿Es por Barbra? ¿Estás, como, guardandote para él? —El sexo parecía sencillo para Brody. Él tenía un muy buen cuerpo y el cerebro sexualmente cargado de un adolescente.

— No, Brody. —Dije— Sería un poco difícil guardarme para alguien que murió hace más de dos mil años.

Brody se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Debo haber hecho una cara, porque me miró y se rió.

— Relájate, Princesa Pureza, sólo estoy cambiando camisetas. —Entró en mi armario y empezó a mover mi ropa a tirones.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Rachel, vamos a salir para conseguir que te jodan. —Dijo la palabra "jodan" curvando su lengua de tal forma, que me recordó a esos anuncios nocturnos de las líneas telefónicas para adultos.

— Jesús, Brody.

Sacó una camisa suya en medio de mi ropa, no era algo nuevo que estuviera ahí ya que éramos amigos desde que tenía uso de memoria

— ¿Qué? Dijiste que no era sobre él.

Me resistí a la tentación de golpear mi mano en mi frente.

— No lo es, no creo… Quiero decir, yo rezo y todo, bueno, a veces. Yo sólo… no lo sé. Nunca he estado tan interesada. —Hizo una pausa con la camisa nueva a medio camino sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Nunca interesada? ¿En chicos? Duh, eso ya lo sé, últimamente estás interesada solo en chicas, y ojo que no me opongo, pero sí debe ser una chica quien te JODA, vamos a por ello.

Brody me conocía muy bien. No me gustan las etiquetas, pero hace tiempo que me interesan solo las chicas, aunque no puedo negar que si llega el chico que me mueva el piso, podría volver a fijar mi atención en hombres, pero sinceramente lo dudo.

— ¡Brody! Deja de decir esas cosas. Ya te dije no es por eso, simplemente no se dió.

— Bueno pero si no se trata de eso, entonces es sólo una cuestión de encontrar a la persona correcta.

Rodé los ojos.— ¿Caramba? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontrar a la persona correcta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Acomodo mejor la camisa, la cual se le había quedado algo pequeña, lo cual, de alguna manera, llamó la atención aún más a su cuerpo.— No me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, cariño. Me refiero a la persona correcta para tener tu sangre bombeando. Para hacerte apagar tu analítico, crítico e hiperactivo cerebro y pensar con el cuerpo en su lugar.

— Los cuerpos no pueden pensar.

— ¡VES! —Dijo.— Analítica. Crítica.

— ¡Muy bien! Bien. ¿Qué bar esta noche?

— Stumblelnn, por supuesto.

De los bares conocidos este era uno de los más tranquilos.— Con clase.

— ¿Qué? —Brody miró hacia mí como si me faltara la respuesta a una pregunta muy obvia.— Es un buen bar. Más importante aún, es un bar que a las chicas les gusta. Y desde que a ti te gustan las chicas, es un bar que ambos nos gusta.

Podría ser peor. Podría llevarme a un club. Además tenía razón, aunque el bar no estaba catalogado como un "bar gay" la gran mayoría eran homosexuales.

— Está bien. Vamos. —Me paré, y me dirigí a la cortina que separaba mi dormitorio del resto de mi apartamento.

— ¡Espera! Espera. —Agarró mi codo y me empujó tan fuerte que me caí de nuevo en mi cama.— No puedes ir así.

Miré a mi atuendo, una florida falta triangular y un top simple que mostró una buena cantidad de escote. Se veía lindo. Podría totalmente recoger una chica en eso… Tal vez.

— No veo el problema. —Dije.

Rodó los ojos, y me sentí como una niña. Odiaba sentirme como una niña, y casi siempre lo hacía cuando la conversación se volcaba hacia el sexo.

— Cariño, ahora mismo te ves como la adorable hermana de alguien. Ninguna mujer quiere follar a su hermanita. Y si lo hace, no quieres estar cerca de ella.

Sí, definitivamente me sentía como una niña. Buen punto.

— Mmm… suena como si estuvieras practicando apagar ese hiperactivo cerebro tuyo. Buen trabajo. Ahora párate ahí y déjame hacer mi magia. —Dijo Brody con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y por magia, se refería a tortura.

Después de vetar tres camisas que me hicieron sentir como una prostituta, unos pantalones que eran más como polainas, y una falda tan corta que amenazó con mostrar al mundo mi agujero del amor en caso de una brisa suave, nos acomodamos en algún apretado capri de mezclilla de tiro bajo, y un top de encaje negro que destacaba, en contraste, con mi piel.

— ¿Piernas afeitadas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Otras… cosas… afeitadas?

— Tanto como alguna vez van a estar, sí, ahora vamos. —Ahí era donde dibujaba una línea en esta conversación.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada.— Está bien, ¿Cerebro?

— Apagado. O bien… disminuido, de todos modos.

— Excelente. Creo que estamos listos.

Yo no estaba preparada. No, en absoluto.

Había una razón por la que no había tenido sexo todavía, y ahora lo sabía. Yo era una fanática del control. Era por eso que lo había hecho tan bien en la escuela toda mi vida. Me hizo una gran directora de escenario, nadie podría dirigir un ensayo de teatro como yo. Y cuando me dio el valor para actuar, siempre estuve más preparada que cualquier otro actor en la clase. Pero el sexo… eso era lo contrario al control. Había emociones y atracción, y esa persona molesta que otro debía estar involucrada. No es mi idea de diversión.

— Estás pensando demasiado. —Dijo Brody.

— Mejor que no pensar lo suficiente.

— No, esta noche, no lo es. —Dijo él.

Subí el volumen del Ipod de Brody, tan pronto como llegamos al coche, así podía pensar en paz.

Podría hacer esto. Era un problema que había que resolver, un tema que había que comprobar fuera de mi lista de tareas pendientes.

Era así de simple.

Simple.

Mantenlo simple.

Nos detuvimos frente al bar unos minutos más tarde, y la noche se sentía todo, menos simple. Mis pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, mi camisa demasiado baja, y mi cerebro demasiado nublado.

Quería vomitar.

No quería ser virgen. Eso ya lo sabía. No quería sentirme como la inmadura mojigata que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Odiaba no saber las cosas. El problema era… tanto como no quería ser virgen, tampoco quería tener relaciones sexuales.

El enigma de los enigmas. Era como uno de esos cuadrados que parecen rectángulos, pero al final te preguntas si es un rectángulo que parece un cuadrado.

Brody estaba de pie frente a mi puerta, con los zapatos bien puestos golpeando el piso en un ritmo suave, mientras sacaba el coche. Me cuadré de hombros, aticé mi pelo (a medias), y seguí a Brody hacia el bar.

Hice una línea recta hacia la barra, sentándome en un taburete, e hice señas a la camarera.

Ella era una posibilidad. Pelo castaño, estatura media, cara bonita. Nada especial, pero no ciertamente fuera de lugar. Podría ser buena para simple.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, queridos?

Acento sureño. Sin duda una clase de chica de cosecha propia.

Brody embistió.— Necesitamos dos tragos de tequila para empezar.

— Que sean cuatro. —Grazné.

Silbó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.— Ese tipo de noche.

¿Eh?

No estaba dispuesta a poner en palabras qué tipo de noche era.— Estoy buscando un poco de coraje líquido.

— Y yo estaría encantada de ayudar. —Mi guiñó el ojo, y estaba apenas fuera del alcance del oído antes de que Brody rebotara en su asiento—: ¡Ella es la indicada! ¡Ella es la indicada!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, al igual que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar y todos mis órganos estaban jugando a ponerse al día. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarme. Eso es todo. Agarré el hombro de Brody, y lo obligué a tranquilizarse. —Calma, Brody. Eres como un maldito Chihuahua.

—¿Qué? Es una buena opción. Linda. Agradable. Y, totalmente gay, la vi mirar tu escote… dos veces.

Él no estaba equivocado. Pero todavía no estaba tan interesada en dormir con ella, por lo que supongo que no tenía que descartarla, pero, seguro que sería un infierno mucho más fácil, si estuviese interesada realmente en la mujer.—No estoy segura… simplemente no hay chispa. —Pude ver venir el poner los ojos en blanco, así que dije de una forma rápida—, todavía. —

Cuando la Chica Camarera regresó con las bebidas, Brody pagó, y me llevé mis dos tragos antes de que él entregara su tarjeta. Se quedó por un momento, sonriéndome, antes de pasar a otro cliente. Robé uno de los tragos restantes de Brody..

—Tienes suerte de que esta es una gran noche para ti, Rach. Normalmente, nadie se interpone entre mi tequila y yo.

Tendí mi mano— Bueno, nadie va a conseguir meterse entre estas piernas a menos que esté bien borracha, así que pásame el último.

Brody sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos, se rindió, y con cuatro tragos de tequila en mi sistema, la perspectiva de sexo parecía un poco menos tenebrosa.

Otra camarera se acercó, y pedí un Jack y coca cola para beber mientras me confundía en medio de todo este lío.

Estaba la Chica Camarera, pero no se desocuparía hasta bien después de las 2am. Era un manojo de nervios ya, así que si esto se prolongaba hasta altas horas de la mañana, estaría completamente psicótica. Sólo podía imaginar… directamente, con camisa de fuerza debido al sexo.

Había una mujer de pie junto a mí, que parecía moverse unos centímetros más cerca con cada trago que tomé, pero tenía que tener por lo menos cuarenta años. No, gracias.

Tomé un trago más de mi copa, dando gracias a la camarera que fue pesada con el Jack, y examiné el bar.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Brody, señalando a una chica en una mesa cercana.

—Demasiado pijo.

—¿Ella?

—Demasiado Hipster.

—¿Por ahí?

—Ew. Demasiado vieja.

La lista continuó hasta que estaba bastante segura de que esta noche era un fracaso. Brody sugirió ir a otro bar, que era lo último que quería hacer. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño, y esperaba que alguien atrapara su atención mientras no estaba para así poder escapar sin drama. El baño estaba al fondo, más allá de la zona de piscina y dardos, detrás de una sección con algunas mesas redondas y pequeñas.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en ella.

Bueno, técnicamente, noté primero el libro. Y, simplemente, no puede mantener la boca cerrada. — Si eso se supone que es una manera de obtener algún chico, me permito sugerir trasladarte a una zona con un poco más de tráfico de hombres bibliófilo, acá difícil que aparezca alguno.

Ella levantó la vista de su lectura, y de repente me pareció difícil tragar. Era sin duda la mujer más atractiva que había visto esta noche, cabello rubio, cayendo por sus hombros, los ojos avellanas, y una cara que podría haber hecho cantar a los ángeles. No me hacía cantar. Me hacía mirar boquiabierta. ¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer una tonta de mí mismo?

—¿Perdón?

Mi mente seguía procesando su perfecto pelo y brillantes ojos verdes, así que me tomó un segundo decir: -Shakespeare. Nadie lee a Shakespeare en un bar, y no vas a conseguir chicos si esa es tu táctica.

Ella no dijo nada por un largo rato, pero luego su boca se separó en una sonrisa reveladora, qué sabes tú, ¡Dientes perfectos!

— No es un truco, es más no me interesan los chicos, pero si lo hiciese para conseguir una chica me parece que estoy teniendo mucha suerte aquí.

Me clavo su mirada y me estaba muriendo. Respira. Necesitaba respirar.

No la pierdas, Rach. Puso su libro a un lado, pero no antes de marcar su lugar. Dios mío, realmente estaba leyendo a Shakespeare en un bar.

—¿Así que no estás tratando de conseguir un chico o una chica?

—No estaba.

Mi cerebro analítico no perdió su uso de tiempo pasado. Al igual que… ella no había estado tratando de seducir a nadie, pero tal vez estaba ahora.

Eché otro vistazo de ella. Estaba sonriendo ahora —blancos dientes, sí, yo era definitivamente seducible. Y pensé que era suficiente para enviarme a shock.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

¿Amor? ¡AMOR! Sigo muriendo, aquí.

—Rachel.

—Bonito nombre para una chica encantadora. —El timbre de su voz, entró en ese registro que hizo mi interior rizarse en sí mismo, era como si mi útero estuviese llevando a cabo un baile feliz en el resto de mis órganos. Dios, me estaba muriendo en la más larga, más tortuosa, y excitante muerte en la historia del mundo. ¿Era esto lo que siempre se sentía al estar excitada? No es de extrañar que el sexo hiciera que la gente haga cosas locas.

—Bueno, Rachel, soy nueva en la ciudad, y ya me quedé fuera de mi apartamento. Estoy esperando a un cerrajero, en realidad, y pensé en tener un buen uso de este tiempo.

—¿Repasando tu Shakespeare?

—Tratando, al menos. Honestamente, nunca me ha gustado el tío casi nada, pero vamos a mantener esto como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Ya?

Estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo, si el calor saliendo de ellas era alguna indicación. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. No estaba segura de si era mortificación o su mirada que me tenía a punto de arder espontáneamente delante de ella.

—Pareces decepcionada, Rachel. ¿Eres fan de Shakespeare?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque mi garganta podría haberse cerrado. Arrugó la nariz en respuesta, y mis manos se morían de ganas de seguir la línea de la nariz hasta los labios.

Me estaba volviendo loca. En realidad, certificablemente loca.

—¿No me digas que eres una fan de Romeo y Julieta?

Ahora, esto. Esto era algo que podía discutir.

—Otelo, en realidad. Ese es mi favorito.

—Ah. Justa Desdémona. Leal y Pura.

Mi corazón tartamudeó a la palabra pura.

—Yo, mmm… —me costó juntar mis pensamientos—. Me gusta la yuxtaposición de razón y la pasión.

—Soy una fan de la pasión, por mí misma. —Bajó su mirada y luego, recorrió el largo de mi forma. Mi columna hormigueo, hasta que sentí que podría estallar fuera de mi piel.

—No me has preguntado mi nombre —dijo.

Me aclaré la garganta. Esto no podría ser atractivo. Yo era tan sociable como un cavernícola. Le pregunté: —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, y el pelo le cubría los ojos.

—Únete a mí, y te lo diré.

No pensaba en otra cosa que el hecho de que mis piernas eran como gelatina, y sentándome me impediría hacer algo embarazoso, como pasar fuera del influjo de las hormonas, que estaban claramente liberando de todo en mi cerebro. Me hundí en la silla, pero en vez de aliviar, la tensión incrementó a otro nivel.

Habló, y mis ojos se engancharon en sus labios. —Mi nombre es Quinn.

¿Quién sabía que los nombres podían ser calientes también?

—Es un placer conocerte, Quinn.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en los codos. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron, y el bar que nos rodeaba pasó de tenue a oscuro, mientras estaba atrapada por esos verdes.

—Voy a comprarte una bebida. —No estaba destinado a ser una pregunta. De hecho, cuando me miró, no había nada en ella cuestionando en absoluto, sólo confianza—. Entonces podemos hablar un poco más sobre razón y… pasión.

* * *

_*Desdemona: Personaje de la obra de teatro Otelo, de William Shakespeare. *_

_*Othello:El moro de Venecia es una obra de Shakespeare escrita alrededor de 1603 *._

_*El Bardo: Sobrenombre de William Shakespeare.*_

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué opinan del fanfic hasta ahora? ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¡Quiero leer sus opiniones!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Dos**

No podía decir si la sensación de ardor en mi pecho tenía que ver con el aspecto encapuchado que Lauren me estaba dando o con el recuerdo de mi primer Jack con Cola que terminé como si fuera agua.

Una camarera llegó ante las señas de Quinn, y me tomé un momento para darme una charla silenciosa mientras ella pedía una bebida.

—¿Quinn? —Preguntó Rachel.

Su voz envió escalofríos a través de mí. Me miró, y luego a la camarera, quien resultó ser la chica de antes. Abrí la boca para pedir otro Jack con Cola, pero la camarera me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro. —Recuerdo, Jack con Cola, ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y me lanzó un guiño sonriente. Hice una pausa por un momento preguntándome cómo sabía mi pedido. Estaba bastante segura de que otra chica camarera me había servido el último. Seguía sonriendo hacia mí, así que me obligué a hablar. —Gracias, eh…

—Alexa—dice.

—Gracias, Alexa.

Echó un vistazo a Quinn, y a continuación, se centró de nuevo en mí.

—¿Debo decirle a tu amigo allí que regresarás luego?

—Oh, bueno, claro, supongo.

Sonrió en respuesta, y se quedó allí mirándome, fijamente, durante unos segundos antes de volverse para regresar a la barra. Sabía que tenía que mirar a Quinn de nuevo, pero me aterraba derretirme en un charco de excitación si me encontraba con aquellos ojos magníficos de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes? a veces me pregunto si Desdémona era tan inocente como lo que aparentaba. Tal vez ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre los chicos, y disfrutaba poniéndolos celosos.- Me encontré con sus ojos estrechados, estudiándome. Me tragué mis nervios y la estudié también.

—O tal vez sólo se dejó intimidar por la intensidad de Otelo y no sabía cómo hablar con él. La comunicación es clave después de todo.

—Comunicación, ¿Eh?

—Podría haber resuelto muchos de sus problemas.

—En ese caso, voy a tratar de ser lo más clara posible. —Tomó su silla y la colocó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Se escabulló a mi lado.—: Prefiero que no vayas de nuevo con tu amigo. Quédate aquí conmigo.

Traga, Rachel. Me dije. Tienes que tragar o si no podrías comenzar a babear.

—Bueno, mi amigo está esperando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si me quedo?

Extendió una mano y empujó mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello, haciendo una pausa en el punto de mi pulso, el que debe haber estado volviéndose loco.

—Podemos hablar de Shakespeare. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Aunque no puedo prometer que no me distraeré en tu hermoso cuello. —Sus dedos viajaron a través de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla, que sacó un poco hacia adelante con la presión de su dedo índice—. O tus labios. O esos ojos. Podría atraerte con historias acerca de mi vida, como Otelo hacía con Desdémona.

Ya estaba suficientemente cortejada. Mi respuesta fue vergonzosamente entrecortada.

—Prefiero no hacer paralelos entre nuestra noche y una pareja que terminó con un asesinato/suicidio.

Sonrió, y su dedo cayó de mi barbilla. Mi piel quemó donde me había tocado, y tuve que parar de inclinarme hacia adelante para seguir su toque.

—Touché. No me importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuando te quedes.

—Está bien. —Estuve inmensamente orgullosa de haber logrado una respuesta calma en lugar del "Santo Dios, sí, voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas" que se estaba reproduciendo en mi mente.

—Tal vez debería quedarme fuera de mi apartamento más a menudo.

Preferiría encerrarnos a ambas dentro, en realidad. Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, y me apresure a contestar el teléfono antes de que mi embarazoso tono de one direction sonara.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has caído dentro o qué?

Era Brody.

—No, Brody, no lo hice. Oye, ¿Por qué no sólo vas a casa sin mí?

Los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron, y mi respiración se enganchó cuando su mirada cayó a mis labios.

—No te saldrás de esto, Rachel. Vas a follar esta noche aunque tenga que hacerlo yo mismo.

Dios, ¿Podía ser más gritón? Pensé que Quinn tuvo que haberla oído hablar, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mis labios.

—Eso no será necesario, Brody

.

Traté de pensar en una forma críptica para decirle que ya había encontrado a mi chica, cuando oí una toma de aire, seguido de un "OH. MI. DIOS. "

Miré por encima del hombro de Quinn a tiempo para ver como la sonrisa de Brody se ensanchaba, y el gesto crudo de mano que siguió.

—Sí, está bien, así que hablaré contigo más tarde, Brody

.

—Seguro que lo harás. Te llamaré y me dirás cada precioso detalle.

—Ya veremos.

—Mejor que veas mucho esta noche, cariño. Espero que tus ojos se abran completamente después del encuentro de esta noche.

Colgué sin una respuesta.

—¿Tu amigo? —Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque su mirada fija tenía mi sangre hirviendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completamente activada por alguien que ni siquiera me estaba tocando. Sexo salía de la mujer en olas, y me sorprendí al encontrar cuán interesada estaba en aprender a nadar.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Si no me besaba pronto, iba a explotar. Justo cuando pensaba que podía hacerlo, la camarera regresó con las bebidas. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa, que bajó al ver lo cerca que Quinn y yo estábamos.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Estamos inundados por allí.

Me aferré a la distracción.

—No es ningún problema, Alexa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, estoy bien.

Los ojos de Alexa se posaron en Quinn, y luego se acercaron un poco más a mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estamos seguras —dijo Quinn secamente antes de entregarle unos cuantos billetes—. Quédate con el cambio.

Alexa comprobó a una pareja más que se encontraba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, y luego se fue a la parte delantera de la barra de nuevo. Cuando se alejó, me volví a Quinn. Me di cuenta de que su brazo había hecho su camino alrededor de mi silla.

—¿Eres de las tipas celosas, Quinn?

—No realmente.

Levanté una ceja y ella sonrió descaradamente.

—Tal vez esta discusión sobre Otelo me ha puesto un poco nerviosa —dijo.

—Entonces vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿A qué hora dijo el cerrajero que estaría cerca de tu apartamento?

Miró brevemente su reloj, y yo aproveché para observarla entera. —Debería estar allí muy pronto.

—¿Deberías ir y esperar por él? —Era difícil determinar exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Sin duda le gustaba, y yo definitivamente quería que me besara, pero estaba acostumbrada a sabotear este tipo de cosas para que nunca llegaran demasiado lejos. Siempre en busca de una puerta de salida.

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Respiré hondo, no dejando salir el aire. Nohabíaa puertas traseras, no esta vez. Me mordí el labio y la miré. Esperaba que no pudiera leer el miedo zumbando bajo mi fachada confiada.

—Supongo que podríamos ir y esperar por él —dije.

Miró a mis labios. Moría… Moría porque me besara.

—Mucho mejor.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo. —¿Mi señora?

—¿No quieres terminar nuestras bebidas?

Me tomó la mano y apretó sus labios contra el interior de mi muñeca.

—Ya estoy intoxicada.

Me reí, porque la línea era ridícula (y porque no quería admitir que aún así, funcionaba).

Sonrió. —¿Demasiado lejos? ¿Qué puedo decir…? _El Bardo_ me da un gusto por lo dramático.

—Vamos a tratar con algo de realismo en su lugar.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso —dijo.

Apenas había procesado sus palabras antes de que me levantara de la silla y tapara mi boca con la suya. Su olor me abrumaba. Cítricos, cuero y otra cosa que me hizo agua la boca. Yo estaba casi demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Era muy consciente del hecho de que me estaba besando en medio de un bar, hasta que me mordisqueó el labio inferior. Luego me olvidé de todo, excepto de ella. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y mi corazón se dejó caer hacia mi estómago, como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera duplicado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no me importaba. Abrí mi boca, y al instante su lengua se deslizó adentro, tomando el control. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, y en respuesta, me llevó más cerca. Su beso fue lento, luego rápido, tierno y extenuante. Estábamos apretados con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, aún así, quería estar más cerca. Su mano se deslizó hasta el fondo de mi camisa y sus dedos calientes presionaron mi, ya demasiado ardiente, piel. Un gemido escapó de mi boca ante aquel contacto íntimo. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, porque el sonido pareció aclarar su cabeza, y se apartó. No pude evitar que mis labios siguieron los suyos, pero se quedó fuera del alcance de mi beso. En su lugar, se quejó, agachó la cabeza y me dio un beso caliente en el cuello. Mi cerebro estaba definitivamente volando bajo. Mi cuerpo era quién mandaba en ese momento y, Dios, se sentía bien. Yo era sólo la suma de mis terminaciones nerviosas, que se volvían locas. Ella suspiró pesadamente, y eso quemó mi piel. Su voz era ronca cuando habló. —Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras adecuadas. Dejarse llevar.

Nunca había estado tan atrapada en otra persona antes. Nunca había estado tan… fuera de control. Era a la vez emocionante y aterrador. Su rostro apareció ante mí, y yo traté de mantener mi expresión neutral. Su mano se deslizó fuera de mi camisa, y me estremecí, mi piel estaba de luto por la pérdida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. —Bien. Podría ser momento para un poco más de razón, y un poco menos de pasión.

Me reí, pero por dentro le estaba dando el dedo medio a la razón. Me había gobernado el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

**Me di cuenta que a muchas personas les ha llamado la atención el fic así que gracias a todos los que les gusto y a las personas que se tomaron un tiempo en dejar un review, a ellos un enorme gracias.**

**El fanfic lo actualizaré muy seguido dependiendo de los reviews, así que ¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Quiero leerlos! Un abrazo para todos.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo tres**

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad?

La miré fijamente, preguntándome si mi lado maniático del control podía manejar esto.

Su mano rozó mi mandíbula. —Te prometo que iré despacio.

Negué con la cabeza y dejó caer su mano. —No creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sólo sujétate de mí. Prometo… que te divertirás.

—Quinn…

—Rachel, confía en mí.

Respiré profundo. Sabía que podía hacerlo, sólo tenía que apagar mi cerebro, como Brody dijo.

—Está bien, pero date prisa… antes de que cambie de opinión.

Su rostro cambio dándome una sonrisa con un rápido beso en mi sien.

—Que chica**.**

Luego cuidadosamente colocó el casco sobre mi cabello y pasó una pierna por encima de su moto, ofreciéndome su mano. Me aleje de mis pensamientos y la tomé. El asiento estaba encorvado así que a pesar de intentar incorporarme unos centímetros hacia atrás, me deslizaba hacia abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se presionara contra el suyo.

Su mano se instaló en mi rodilla y sus dedos me rozaron suavemente, haciéndome sentir cosquillas en la zona sensible de atrás.

—Sujétate de mí.

Hice lo que me dijo y casi me da una aneurisma cuando pude sentir su piel a través de su camiseta. De repente, estaba súper-consciente de que era la chica que descansaba a espaldas de ella. Sabía que le echaría un vistazo a mi cuerpo y sabría que no era lo suficientemente buena. Diablos, podía sentir en este momento que ya estaba lamentándose de esto. Entonces, la mano sobre mi rodilla dio un pequeño tirón y aunque pensaba que no podríamos estar más cerca, lo estábamos.

No estaba presionada contra ella. Estaba incrustada.

Mi pelvis estaba tan apretada contra su espalda que un vertiginoso mareo me atravesó. Y en ese mismo momento, arrancamos. Hundí mis manos en su cintura y la moto entera saltó, desviándose hacia un lado.

Grité. Bueno, más bien chillé. Justo en su oreja. Nos estabilizó y luego desaceleró en una señal de stop.

—¿Todo bien?

Con mi cara enterrada en su hombro, me las arreglé para hablar. — Sí.

—Lo siento amor, soy poco delicada, eso es todo.

—Oh —Aflojé los dedos que prácticamente estaban enterrándose en sus caderas. Gracias a Dios que no podía ver mi cara en este momento. El rojo no me favorecía.

Tomó mis manos y tiró de ellas para que estas se cruzaran sobre su estómago, y estuvieran envueltos alrededor de ella.

—Mucho mejor. Démosle otra oportunidad.

Esta vez, cuando arrancó, no grité. Ganó velocidad lentamente y mantuve mi mejilla contra su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

Shakespeare seguía trabado en mi cabeza, por nuestra conversación anterior, y pensé en todo lo que sabía sobre él para mantener mi mente ocupada. Empecé con el soliloquio de Hamlet. Luego me trasladé al discurso del Día de San Crispín de Henry V. Estaba terminando el monólogo de Macbeth, Mañana y Mañana y Mañana**, **cuando Quinn me interrumpió.

—Realmente te gusta el Bardo.

La mortificación se estaba convirtiendo en mi emoción por defecto. Supongo que no los estaba recitando en mi cabeza como me pensaba.

—Oh, yo, um, simplemente memorizo muy fácilmente.

Con mi mejilla aún contra su espalda, traté de calmar a mi corazón. Ahora que la moto no se movía, mi cerebro era libre para temerle a esa otra cosa en la que activamente no había pensado.

Sexo.

Iba a tener sexo.

Con una chica.

Una chica caliente.

O tal vez vomitaría.

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre la chica caliente?

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre la chica caliente DURANTE EL SEXO?

—¿Rachel?

Me moví hacia atrás, horrorizada y preguntándome si accidentalmente había hablado en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—Podemos bajarnos de la moto cuando quieras.

—Oh. —Quité mis brazos tan rápidamente que casi perdí el equilibrio y caí de la moto. Afortunadamente, con sólo un leve grito, logré estabilizarme y lentamente me bajé de la moto.

Entonces mi pantorrilla rozó con una de las tuberías laterales de la moto y empecé a gritar de nuevo.

Estaba caliente. Tan JODIDAMENTE caliente. Y ahora mi piel picaba.

—¿Rachel?

Sólo me había alejado de la moto a un par de pasos cojeando para el momento en que Quinn me alcanzó. A pesar de mis puños cerrados y de cómo me estaba mordiendo el labio para contener el dolor, mis ojos lagrimeaban.

Sus manos ahuecaron mi cara primero y luego miró hacia la pierna en donde una brillante roncha roja estaba formándose alrededor de un centímetro por debajo de donde acababan los capris.

—Oh Mierda.

Mantuve mis labios fuertemente cerrados, sin saber si podía abrir la boca sin llorar. Quinn rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y lancé los míos sobre sus hombros.

—Vamos, amor. Esperemos que ese cerrajero ya haya llegado.

Por primera vez, eché un vistazo alrededor y me di cuenta de dónde estábamos.

Estábamos en mi complejo de apartamentos.

¡Vivíamos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos!

Me debatí sobre si debería decir algo mientras me dirigía hacia su apartamento. Casi lo mencioné cuando pasamos mi propio coche, pero luego me recordé a mí misma que esto se suponía que era una cosa de una sola noche. Vivía en un edificio más allá del mío. Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué si vivía justo al lado y tenía que verla todos los días después del sin duda horrible sexo que iba a tratar de tener con ella? Llegamos a su puerta. Y estábamos sin cerrajero. La piel de mi pantorrilla todavía se sentía caliente, como si estuviera de pie junto a una llama. Me lanzó una mirada preocupada y luego sacó su teléfono. Pulsó el botón de llamada dos veces, remarcando al último número que llamó. Se alejó de mí para hablar y me apoyé pesadamente contra la pared junto a su puerta. Claramente, no estaba destinada a tener sexo. Este era Dios diciéndome que mi destino era ser una monja e ir a un convento junto con toda esa mierda. Ya estaba delirando demasiado que confundí a Dios y a Shakespeare.

Quinn regresó, e incluso frunciendo el ceño se veía magnífica. —Malas noticias. El cerrajero se ha retrasado y no estará aquí hasta dentro de otra hora.

Traté de no encogerme y fallé. Se arrodilló y sus dedos recorrieron mi espinilla, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha de mi quemadura. Gracias a Dios me había depilado. Inhalo profundamente y expiró lentamente por la nariz. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió.

—Bien. Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberíamos llevarte a Emergencias.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

¿Qué diría Brody? Salí con el objetivo de tener relaciones sexuales y en su lugar terminaría en la sala de Emergencias.

—Rachel, la quemadura no está demasiado mal, pero si no empiezas a tratarla, dolerá como el infierno.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared y soplé el pelo suelto de mi cara. —No vivo lejos, podemos ir a mi casa.

—Oh, está bien

Su sonrisa regresó fácilmente y por un breve segundo estuve demasiado inundada en otros sentimientos como para recordar el dolor.

Ella continuó —Vamos a tener que ser cuidadosas al subirte de nuevo en la moto. No me gustaría que te quemaras otra vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior. —En realidad no tenemos que subirnos a la moto.

Arqueó una ceja graciosamente.

—Cuando dije que no vivo lejos, me refería a que vivo en el bloque de al lado.

Ambas cejas se elevaron y su sorpresa sólo duró un segundo antes de que una expresión diferente cruzara por su cara, esta era una más difícil de identificar lo que hizo que las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaran a tener convulsiones.

—Vayamos a tu piso, entonces… vecina.

Mis rodillas se sentían débiles, y no sólo por el dolor.

Tragué saliva, pero mi boca aún se sentía seca. No me rodeó con su brazo de nuevo, pero sus dedos tocaron mi espalda suavemente, y se quedaron allí mientras caminábamos. Llegamos a mi apartamento en menos de un minuto. Su mano cayó en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras buscaba mis llaves y por un segundo, me olvidé de lo que estaba buscando.

Llaves de mi apartamento.

En el cual ella estaba a punto de entrar.

Conmigo.

A solas.

Para tener sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Mis dedos se sentían rotos mientras intentaba y fallaba insertar la llave en la cerradura. Ella no dijo nada. Tampoco tomó las llaves, lo que era bueno, porque eso me habría molestado totalmente. Puede que fuese mental, emocional y físicamente un desastre, pero no necesitaba que alguien girase la llave por mí. Su mano se mantuvo calmada, gentilmente contra mi espalda hasta que logré abrir la puerta forzadamente.

Cuando entré en el oscuro pasillo, su mano no me siguió. La miré de nuevo, de pie y sus manos ahora estaban metidas casualmente en los bolsillos. Su sonrisa era sincera y magnífica, para detener corazones. Pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de entrar. Eso era todo. Había cambiado de opinión, porque yo era un completo desastre. ¿Por qué más lo haría?

Tomé aire, recordándome a mi misma que era impresionante. No era insegura o tímida. Sólo era virgen, eso no es gran cosa. Y si alguna vez quería dejar de serlo, tendría que tener sexo.

—¿Esperas una invitación? —Pregunté, mirándola de pie fuera de mi puerta—. ¿Esta es la parte en la que me dices que eres un vampiro?

Se rió entre dientes. —No, te prometo que la palidez es natural.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica que me hizo sentarme para averiguar su nombre y dejó muy claro que no quería que regresara con mi amigo? ¿Qué ocurrió con la chica que era tan audaz en todas las formas en la que yo sólo podía pretender ser?

Dio un paso, por lo que se situó en el marco de la puerta, y se recostó contra ella.

—Esa chica está intentando ser una dama, porque por mucho que quiera entrar a tu casa y por mucho que te quiera, estás herida. Además, temo que en realidad no me quieres aquí.

—Querrás decir que ella teme.

—¿Hmm?

—Estabas hablando en tercera persona y luego cambiaste a primera… —Y yo me estaba desviando del tema.

—Sí, lo hacía —y seguía sonriendo. ¿Qué significaba eso?—. Fue un placer conocerte, Rachel.

Esta era una salida fácil si no quería seguir adelante con esto. Si quería que mi virginidad viera la luz del día… de nuevo. Empezaba a girarse y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo ir.

—¡Espera!

Sonrió con una pequeña sospechosa sonrisa y levantó esa ceja otra vez.

Respiré a través de mi miedo.

—Si ella está intentando ser una dama, ¿No debería quedarse y tratar de ayudar a la chica herida que no sabe nada sobre quemaduras de moto?

Sus ojos dejaron los míos para echarle un vistazo a mi pantorrilla, y cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, encontró mis labios en su lugar.

—La chica herida tiene razón. Sería una amable cosa que debo hacer.

Luego entró en mi apartamento y cerró la puerta. La luz del pasillo desapareció, y nos quedamos a oscuras porque mi lámpara de techo se había quemado hace semanas, y todavía no la había reemplazado.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba mientras se acercaba. Su mano una vez más se instaló en la parte baja de mi espalda y susurró en la oscuridad.

—Muéstrame el camino, amor.

* * *

**#SMTFic ****También los puedo leer por twitter, espero sus reviews. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Estaba en el baño, con una camiseta de ropa interior y mis pantalones al nivel de mis rodillas, al borde de la hiperventilación. Quinn estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era como si fuera un imán. Mi corazón seguía tratando de salir hacia afuera de mi pecho, cuando ella dijo que necesitaba quitarme mis capris y que evitara usar ropa ajustada sobre la quemadura por un tiempo. Hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar el pantalón, pero eso me hizo sentir como si fuera a vomitar otra vez. Así que en vez de eso, empecé a menearme para quitármelos por mí misma, tratando, y fallando, de mantener la tela lejos, para que no tocara mi dañada piel.

Deslicé el pantalón un poco más bajo y mordí mi labio para tratar de silenciar un gemido.

—¿Rachel? —Quinn golpeó ligeramente la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estupendo! —dije de vuelta.

Tiré los pantalones de nuevo y jadeé.

—Rachel, sólo déjame ayudarte. Me estás preocupando.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar una manera de evitar esto. Cojeando torpemente con mis pantalones alrededor de mis rodillas, encontré una falda con cintura elástica en mi cesto. La metí por mi cabeza y la bajé hasta cubrir mi ropa interior, y luego me senté en el inodoro.

Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban probablemente de un tono humillantemente rojo. Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bien. Entra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la cabeza de Quinn se asomó por la esquina, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo. Le echó un vistazo a mi falda arrugada, y a mis pantalones agrupados en mis rodillas.

Entonces ella rió. Una estridente risa, en realidad.

—Esto es tan humillante.

¿Cómo iba a poder tener sexo con ella ahora? Apretó sus labios para contener la risa, pero la diversión seguía bailando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Sé que te duele. Sólo te ves tan…

—¿Ridícula?

—Bonita.

Le di una mirada honesta.

—Ridículamente bonita.

Su risa era intoxicante, y no pude evitar sonreír a regañadientes.

—Está bien. Ahora que te has reído, ayúdame a sacarme los pantalones —dije con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había estado apoyándome desde que ella entró.

O no captó el sarcasmo o sólo no le importó, porque sus ojos se fijaron en mí de una manera que sólo podría describir como completamente depredadora. De pronto, algo más que mi pierna estaba ardiendo.

Me miró por un momento antes de bajar los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. Arrodillándose junto a mí y tomando mi pierna entre sus manos.

Yo ya había empezado a bajar los Capris, así que la quemadura estaba casi cubierta. Ella aclaró su garganta otra vez y luego deslizó su mano por una pierna del pantalón.

ATAQUE. AL. CORAZÓN.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba teniendo uno.

Usando su otra mano bajó mis pantalones hasta debajo de mis rodillas y me miró, aclarando su garganta otra vez —¿Me das tu mano? Mantén tu mano aquí, y tira de la tela tan lejos de tu pierna como puedas. Voy a hacer lo mismo en la parte de adentro, así trataremos de sacarlo sin tocar la quemadura.

Asentí, mientras mi mano estaba diez veces más estable que mi corazón.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y afuera, sintiendo un ligero toque que me enviaba escalofríos.

Ella hizo lo que dijo, apartó la tela lejos de mi piel dañada y luego, juntas, intentamos sacar los pantalones.

No era la misión más exitosa. Esos jeans eran indecentemente apretados, y gracias a Brody pasé un largo tiempo encogiéndome mientras la tela chocaba con mi piel.

—Lo siento —se disculpó como si fuera su culpa. Quería corregirla, pero amaba la forma en que decía "lo siento" tanto, que lo dejé pasar.

Luego de un minuto o dos de una lenta y cuidadosa maniobra, mis jeans cayeron al suelo.

Ambas reímos, de la forma en que ves a las personas en las películas reír justo después de haber lanzado una bomba. Y cuando paré de reír, me di cuenta que su mano seguía en mi pierna. Una mano estaba ahuecada en mi tobillo, y la otra rozaba suavemente contra la piel alrededor de la quemadura.

Si ella seguía tocándome así, me iba a derretir como un charco aquí mismo, en el suelo.

—Um, gracias.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a sus manos e inmediatamente sonrió, pasando la mano lentamente por mi pierna, y luego retirándola.

—No hay problema. Ahora necesitamos que se enfríe, podríamos dejarla bajo agua fría.

Imaginé mi pierna subiéndola al fregadero o ambas tratando de intentarlo. Mi cara me debe haber delatado, porque ella añadió— O sólo poner un paño frío y húmedo, funcionará.

Le entregué una toalla de la cesta que se encontraba atrás de mí y ella se volteo al fregadero, esperando a que el agua se enfríe antes de ponerla sobre la herida. Contuve el aliento mientras ella la puso sobre mi quemadura haciendo que el frío se sintiera bien, lo suficiente como para relajarme por primera vez desde que entramos a mi apartamento.

—¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Mucho. Nunca me pondré jeans tan ajustados otra vez.

Ella sonrió. —Eso sería una lástima.

Iba a tener que conseguirme un ventilador si ella seguía diciendo cosas como esas.

—Escucha —comenzó diciendo—. Lo siento, nunca debí haberte empujado a subir a la moto.

—No es tu culpa que no sepa nada de motos,

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas estado en una moto.

—Sí, bueno, hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno… —juro que mis latidos sonaban como estú-pida, estú-pida, mientras lo escuchaba en mis oídos—. Um, hasta ahora nunca había conocido a alguien en un bar leyendo Shakespeare.

Rió, pasando sus dedos, inconscientemente, a través de su cabello, dándome ganas de pasar los míos.

Ella dijo —Por eso me besaste, ¿No? Todas las chicas aman Shakespeare.

Tragué mi sonrisa —Creo que tú eres la que me besaste.

Se puso de pie y su cabello caía por su frente, se lo quitó de un movimiento, enmarcando esos ojos diabólicos. —Así que fui yo.

Mojó el trapo bajo el agua nuevamente para mantenerlo frío, pero mi cuerpo se calentó demasiado cuando puso la toalla otra vez sobre mi piel. Su otra mano sostenía mi tobillo.

Mantuve mi aliento y con cuidado, dije: —Tu turno.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué es lo que nunca has hecho?

—Bueno, nunca he hablado con una chica en un bar antes de esta noche.

Mi mandíbula cayó. —¿En serio?

¿Cómo eso era posible? ¡Ella era hermosa! Tal vez todas las chicas se lanzan a ella antes de que entrara al bar, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por ellas cuando entraba. Se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento, su pulgar comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante en la parte sobresaliente de mi pie.

—Sé que va en contra del estereotipo, pero nunca he estado mucho tiempo en un bar como para estar ebria o borracha todo el tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —dije. Y lo decía en serio, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba todavía un poco borrosa por todo el tequila—. Así que, ¿Qué aporta ésta chica no estereotipada a Texas?

Se encogió de hombros. — Vine aquí a la escuela y nunca volví. De hecho, me acabo de mudar a Texas, he regresado ya que no he estado aquí por algunos años.

—Yo también, me acabo de mudar aquí de nuevo hace algunos años. Crecí en Texas cuando era pequeña, pero nos mudamos a Miami cuando estaba en octavo grado. Siempre fue mi plan volver aquí para la universidad.

Humedeció el paño una vez más y nos sentamos a hablar.

Recogió la gasa que había dejado debajo del gabinete y con cuidado la colocó encima de la herida, pegando los bordes mientras hablaba. —Eres linda —dijo. Rodé mis ojos. —Sí… ridículamente, como lo dije antes.

—¿Te sentirás mejor si te llamo ridículamente sexy?- Y así de fácil, perdí la tranquilidad, desapareciendo por completo, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera demasiado superficial. No tenía respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle en respuesta a eso? —¿Qué es esa mirada? —preguntó.

No tenía idea de la multitud de emociones que había mostrado en mi cara, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Actúas como si nadie te hubiera llamado sexy antes

—Eso sería porque nadie lo había hecho

—. Lo que no puede ser verdad, no cuando te ves de la forma en que te veías esta noche. Apenas puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti, y nos acabamos de conocer. Estaría avergonzada si no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto.

Eso fue todo. Puede que no haya tenido sexo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender cuándo una tipa estaba haciendo movimientos hacia mí. Y, extraordinariamente, ni me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era el hecho de que ella estaba sentada tan cerca de mí, y me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano seguía lentamente acariciando mi tobillo y si ella no me besaba otra vez, pronto, iba a quemarme.

—Mírame, ni siquiera puedo tener mis manos lejos de ti ahora.

Tragué saliva, pero mi boca de repente se sentía como si hubiera tragado una caja de arena.

Ella se sentó con sus rodillas, arrastrando su mano desde el tobillo hasta la parte exterior de mi pantorrilla lesionada. Sus caderas estaban a pocos centímetros de mis rodillas mientras se sentaba en el inodoro.

—Dime que no estoy loca —dijo.

No podía hacer esto. No estaba lo suficientemente preparada en este momento para asesorarme sobre este comportamiento tan irracional.

—Dime que puedo besarte.

Eso… eso podía hacerlo.

—Puedes besar…

Ni siquiera terminé la oración antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos, y mi quemadura fuera olvidada por completo.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza con este capitulo, se me complicaron las cosas para subirlo pero no volverá a pasar. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Díganme en un review!**

**#SMTFic**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo cinco**

El beso terminó demasiado pronto.

Un gemido de decepción embarazoso abandonó mi boca, pero no pude evitarlo. Por suerte, Quinn no había terminado. Se puso de pie y me levantó por los codos. Me atrajo hasta que nuestros cuerpos encajaban entre sí de una manera que no había sido posible cuando estaba sentada.

—Eso esta mejor —dijo.

No me moleste en convenir. Me alzó de puntillas y me besó. Comparado con nuestro beso anterior, este era lento, exploratorio y como leña al fuego. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de mi cuello, su pulgar presionando suavemente en mi clavícula. La otra bailó desde mi cabello a mi hombro, a la caderas, y luego de vuelta.

Por una vez en mi vida, simplemente me concentré en la sensación de una chica contra mí, el roce de su lengua contra la mía, los alfilerazos de calor en los dedos que presionaban en mi piel. No pensaba en nada, no sobre mi aliento, o si mis manos estaban en el lugar correcto, o lo que ella esperaba. Me perdí en ella.

Mis manos descansaban en sus caderas, y deseaba hacer mi propia exploración. Saqué mis manos hasta que descansaron sobre su estómago entre nosotras. Con mi movimiento, sus labios se apretaron más duros contra los míos. Su lengua empujó un poco más é ambas manos, sintiendo las duras curvas de su cuerpo bajo la tela de su camiseta, su mano tiró de mi cadera hacia delante, de modo que mi estómago se apretó contra ella.

Podía sentir la forma en que me deseaba y un hilo de ansiedad se formó en mi espalda. Luego, su beso se volvió más duro y más rápido, y corrí a seguir su ejemplo, ignorando mis nervios. Dejé una mano sobre su estómago y la otra envuelta alrededor de su cuello, levantándome más allá de las puntas de mis pies, para que mis caderas se alinearan con las suyas.

Quinn rompió el beso, y exhaló temblorosamente contra mis labios. El verde brillante que había visto en sus ojos anteriormente fue superado casi por completo por sus pupilas negras. Puso una mano en mi barbilla, su pulgar tiró de mi labio inferior. Durante varios largos segundos,sóloo estudiándome.

—_Eres _ridículamente sexy, ya sabes.

Bajé mis talones al suelo, mis pantorrillas quemaban demasiado para permanecer de puntillas. Y no podía mirarla a los ojos, ya no más.

Cada vez que casi había apagado completamente mi cerebro. Ella decía algo para volver a encenderlo.—Sabes que no necesitas esa línea. Ya estaba besándote.

—Y que buen beso era. —Su pulgar rozaba mi labio otra vez. Inclinó mi rostro para arriba de vuelta hacia ella—. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo en un lugar que no sea tu cuarto de baño.

—Oh, está bien. —¿Estaba pidiendo ir a mi habitación? Estaba bastante segura que estaba pidiendo que fuéramos a mi dormitorio. Busqué a tientas la perilla de la puerta durante unos segundos antes de que mi nublado cerebro lograra mover la puerta abierta. Salimos al pasillo oscuro de nuevo, y su mano encontró mi espalda una vez más.

—Lo siento, la luz del pasillo no sirve, y no he tenido oportunidad de cambiarla.

Sus labios estaban justo al lado de mi oído cuando respondió—: No me importa la oscuridad.

Todos los diminutos vellos a lo largo de mi piel se erizaron.

Entramos en la sala de estar, y encendí una luz que funcionaba efectivamente. Mi apartamento era un desván con un plan de piso abierto. Dos paredes eran de ladrillo, y otra estaba pintada de un bonito color ciruela. El techo era alto con tubos expuestos que atravesaban por encima de nosotros. Mi habitación estaba desviada a la derecha, separada del salón solo por una cortina lavanda ya que realmente no tenía una puerta.

—Bien, esta es mi sala de estar —Hice un gesto con la mano, sin saber si esperaba un tour o si simplemente debería pasar a la habitación.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, así que no tenía idea de si se suponía que íbamos a hacer las sutilezas tradicionales primero. Mi corazón corrió salvajemente mientras caminaba por la habitación, inspeccionando una pintura aquí, unos adornos allá.

—Es agradable, se adapta a ti, creo.

Yo estaba radiante. Me encanta este apartamento. Siempre me hacía sentir que estaba en un episodio de _Friends_.

—Me da vergüenza decir que mi lugar está todavía cubierto de cajas. No habríamos hecho un recorrido muy interesante.

Dios, como me hubiera gustado estar en su casa. Entonces estaría en control. Odiaba no saber qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Sus ojos se posaron en la cortina que conducía a mi habitación. Fue rápido. Sus ojos fueron casi inmediatamente de nuevo a la lámpara al lado de donde estaba parada, pero la vi.

Eso fue todo. Estaba a punto de tener sexo

_¿Debería decirle que era virgen? Debo decirle._

_¿Le digo ahora? ¿O justo antes?_

Recordé el consejo de Brody, y me obligué a marcar de nuevo mis temores. Bajé tanto el volumen que podía fingir que no estaba pensando en nada.

Antes de que me acobardara, caminé hacia adelante y le tendí la mano. La tomó de inmediato, y la llevé a través de la cortina, y dentro de mi dormitorio.

No había luces de techo en esta zona, así que encendí la lámpara de mi derecha, y luego la dejé para encender otra al lado de mi cama.

Cuando me di la vuelta estaba sosteniendo la indecentemente corta minifalda que Brody me había hecho probar antes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y su sonrisa hizo que mis pulmones se sintieran como si estuvieran al borde del colapso. Agarré la minifalda de sus manos, recogí algunos otros artículos de ropa todavía en mi cama y los arrojé dentro de mi armario.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No me oyes quejándome.

Levanté una ceja —Olvídate de eso. Nunca me verás en esa falda.

—¿Nunca? ¿Eso es un reto, amor?

—Es una promesa.

Rodeó la esquina de mi cama para unírseme en el espacio entre la cama y la pared.

—Me sentiría muy cómoda ayudándote a romper esa promesa. —Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, sumergiendo su dedo índice por debajo del tirante de mi camiseta.

—Estoy segura de que estarías cómoda ayudándome a hacer un montón de cosas.

Su mano se tensó sobre mi hombro y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios.

—Lo haría.

Entonces me besó.

No se molestó en hacerlo suave y dulce esta vez. Había una desesperada hambre que me hizo jadear en su boca. Sus dientes tiraron de mi labio inferior de la misma manera que su pulgar había hecho antes y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Se inclinó ligeramente, y barrió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia arriba y contra ella para que nuestros cuerpos se alinearan perfectamente.

Mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo, pero no me importaba. Me estaba sosteniendo. Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos y me lancé en el beso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Por instinto, mis piernas fueron a ambos lados de sus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre ella. La mano que había estado alrededor de mi cintura, curvada alrededor de mi trasero y me tiró contra ella.

Si tenía alguna duda sobre dónde se dirigía, desapareció entonces. Me atrajo de nuevo, inclinado ella misma sus caderas al mismo tiempo, y rompí el beso jadeando. Su boca se deslizó por mi barbilla y debajo de mi cuello.

Sus labios se demoraron por encima del punto de mi pulso. Su lengua cepilló a través de la piel sensible. Continuó por encima de mi clavícula hasta que mi camiseta bloqueaba cualquier progreso. Creí que iba a parar, pero deslizó el tirante superior de mi camiseta por mi hombro, y sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel. Su otra mano se coló por debajo de la parte inferior de mi camisa, burlándose de la piel alrededor de la pretina de mi falda.

Mis manos estaban todavía enredadas en su cabello, apretando mi agarre y tiré de su cara a la mía de nuevo. Su mano acarició más alto mientras nos besábamos, suavizando mis costillas, mi piel ardiendo a su paso. Cuando su mano ahuecó mi pecho, me estremecí contra ella y gimió. La falda que había arrojado antes estaba arriba alrededor de mis muslos, y había muy poco entre nosotros. Incliné mis caderas hacia delante de nuevo, y esta vez fui yo la que gimió. Cuando la otra mano encontró el borde de mi camisa, fue para tirar de ella hacia arriba y por encima de mi cabeza.

Rompimos nuestro beso para permitir que la tela pasara entre nosotros. Me resistí a la tentación de taparme cuando su mirada pasó por encima de mí. Y Dios, estaba agradecida de que Brody había insistido en que me pusiera un poco de lencería linda. Este conjunto en particular era de encaje negro y blanco.

Cuando me miró, lo hizo con evidente deseo de tal manera que sabía que no le importaba el poco volumen que me había estresado antes. Su mano derecha amasaba mi pecho, mientras la izquierda encontró mi cuello. Puso mi cara cerca de la suya. Pensé que iba a besarme de nuevo, pero en el último segundo, giró, y presionó su mejilla contra la mía.

Besó el borde de la mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja. Y Dios, se sintió increíble. Fue solo un pequeño beso inocente, pero me hizo agarrar su cabello y empujar mis caderas hacia abajo, contra las suyas.

Sus labios rozaron el borde de mi oreja mientras me susurraba—: ¿He dicho ridículamente sexy? Quise decir _increíblemente _sexy.

Estaba _increíblemente _encendida.

Me besó de nuevo, y luego se giró y me puso de espaldas contra la cama. Hizo una pausa para tirar de su camiseta sobre su cabeza y, por primera vez, pude ver sus pechos en su sujetador negro. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, mis piernas todavía extendidas a ambos lados de ella. Se detuvo para estudiarme de nuevo.

Esta era la parte en que debería decirle.

Solo debería decirlo.

Simplemente escupirlo.

_Soy virgen._

Son sólo tres palabras.

_No es tan difícil. ¿Verdad?_

Tragué saliva, y me aclaré la garganta.

Entonces agachó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la piel de mi estómago, y todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron.

* * *

**#SMTFic**


	7. Capitulo 6

**_"Según leí, tú lo estás adaptando de un fic camren ( o algo así) pero sabes ¿ de quién es la historia original? ¿ un libro o algo?" -YoungRebel7_**

**La idea original no sé de donde vino, yo solo pedí prestado el fanfic ya escrito Camren y lo adapté, por si alguien más tenía la curiosidad. Lamento no saber si tiene un procedente mejor. **

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

Era posible que no pudiera llegar al sexo. De la forma en la que ella estaba trazando mi cuerpo con sus labios iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea antes de llegar tan lejos.

Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mis muslos y acariciaron la piel de mi cadera justo debajo de la cintura de mi ropa interior. Algo en mi cerebro estalló, y el pánico me llenó.

Iba a ser tan terrible en esto… probablemente la peor que ella nunca habría tenido. Y entonces nunca querría volver a verme (y _realmente _quería verla de nuevo). Probablemente estaría traumatizada y no querría volver a tener relaciones sexuales, lo que significaba que cada relación durante el resto de mi vida fallaría, y terminaría sola y miserable con nueve gatos y un hurón.

No quería terminar sola y miserable con nueve gatos y un hurón.

Entonces una de sus manos empujó mis bragas a un lado, y yo era cualquier cosa menos miserable.

Oscuridad danzó alrededor de los bordes de mi visión, y todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo parecían reducirse a ese lugar donde estaba tocándome, y por el sagrado corazón, se sentía increíble. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a dejar besos sobre mi pecho.

Mis manos tenian mente propia mientras amasaban su espalda, desabrochando su sujetador, luego se deslizaron alrededor de su estómago, donde abrí el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de mi garganta, y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos.

Me besó con fiereza, presionándome hacia abajo en el colchón. Los besos se mantuvieron, más y más rápidos, y necesitaba más. Deslicé mi mano por la piel de su estómago, al frente de sus vaqueros. Entonces sus labios se separaron de los míos con un gemido. Se tiró hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Su aliento salió en una ráfaga.

—Oh Dios, Rachel…

Dio un prolongado beso final a mis labios, y luego retrocedió hasta quedar de rodillas encima de mí. Oí el tintineo metálico de la cremallera, y mantuve los ojos fijos en el marco de sus hombros mientras jugueteaba con su ropa. Se paró unos segundos, y fijé mis ojos en el techo. _Quería esto. Mucho._

Estaba a punto de repetir mi mantra otra vez cuando sus labios y sus manos volvieron a mí, frenéticos, casi desesperados.

Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en mi interior, y todos los músculos de mis piernas estaban tirantes mientras esperaba a lo que sabía que vendría.

Luego arrastró mis bragas por mis piernas, y su cuerpo se acomodó en el hueco de mis muslos, y era como si acabara de ser sumergida en hielo.

Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.

Con una tipa que acababa de conocer, de la que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Y e_lla _no sabía nada de _mí_… incluyendo el hecho de que era virgen.

Y Dios, quería seguir con esto. Estaba harta de ser virgen, y ella era increíblemente sexy, pero esta no era yo.

No podía hacer esto. No con ella.

Simplemente… no podía.

Me quedé inmóvil debajo de ella, pero su boca continuaba adorando la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Debería haberle dicho que era virgen o que no estaba lista. No habría sido bonito o fácil, pero al menos me habría entendido… probablemente.

En cambio, mis ojos se centraron en el tarro de galletas de porcelana en forma de gato que había heredado de mi bisabuela, y mi cerebro creó una excusa ridícula de lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—¡Para! ¡Gatos! Para…

_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?_

Puse los talones y mis palmas contra sus hombros y la empujé un poco.

Se retiró, sus ojos oscuros, su pelo despeinado y sus labios hinchados por los besos.

Casi cambié de opinión entonces. Se veía casi irresistible. Casi.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Has dicho gatos?

—Sí, no puedo hacer esto… justo ahora. Porque… tengo un gato. Sí, tengo un gato que tengo que, eh, ¿Ir a buscar? ¡Cuidar! ¡Tengo que cuidar a mi gato! Así que… no puedo hacer _esto_. —Hice un gesto entre nosotras, esperando no sonar tan loca como me sonaba a mí misma. Improbable.

_¡Ni siquiera tengo gato!_

No sé porque mi sinapsis falló en mi cerebro, pero quise patearme. Quería darme puñetazos en la cara hasta perder el conocimiento. Justo ahora, probablemente podría sumergirme en una piscina de ácido clorhídrico sin ni siquiera una charla.

Su cerebro debía haber estado tan nublado como el mío, porque hizo una pausa por un momento, procesando, y luego miró a su alrededor.

—No veo un gato.

Mi garganta estaba seca, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando mentía. Era una mentirosa terrible (como evidenciaba, bueno, yo).

—Eso es porque… no está aquí. Sí. El gato que tengo no está aquí porque… tengo que ir a por ella. Lo olvidé, tenía que ir a recogerla.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 12.20 de la mañana.

—¿Se supone que debes recogerla ahora?

La empujé de nuevo, y esta vez, rodó fuera de mí y hacia un lado con facilidad. Estaba completamente desnuda, y yo estaba en mi sujetador y falda con mis bragas todavía enganchadas alrededor de un tobillo.

—¡Sí… ella está en el veterinario! Es un, um, veterinario 24 horas…

—¿Un veterinario 24 horas?

—Uh, sí. Tenemos de esos aquí…en América. Por supuesto. —Ese ácido clorhídrico sonaba increíblemente atractivo en estos momentos—. Iba a recogerla hace horas.

—¿No puedes ir por la mañana?

Intente deslizar mis bragas hacia atrás en mi otro pie, y caí hacia atrás, con el culo plantado en el suelo de madera dura.

—¡Jesús, Rachel!

Saltó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a mí, eso sólo hizo ponerme más nerviosa teniendo en cuenta de que _todavía _estaba desnuda.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Estoy bien. Es que… si no la recojo esta noche, habrá una cuota, y no me lo puedo permitir.

—Bueno, déjame vestirme e iré contigo.

—¡NO! Um, no, está bien. ¿No debería venir pronto tu cerrajero? —Terminé con una sonrisa que esperaba que dijera: _no es gran cosa_. Estoy segura de que, en realidad, parecía como: _estoy loca, ¡Corre ahora mientras puedas!_

Miró el reloj, su hermoso rostro desfigurado por una mueca.

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial. Sólo voy…Sólo voy a correr. Puedes, um, salir o lo que sea que… —Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo otra vez, y me sentí en un charco de idiotez y mortificación y excitación—. Cuando estés, um, lista. Um, hecho. Um, sólo cuando quieras.

Luego volé a través de la cortina que protegía mi dormitorio del resto de la casa, y salí corriendo por la puerta, ignorándolo cuando llamó mi nombre.

No fue hasta que había caminado al otro lado del aparcamiento que noté:

1. No llevaba zapatos.

A. O una camiseta.

2. No había traído mis llaves.

A. O cualquier cosa realmente.

3. Acababa de dejar a una completa extraña en mi apartamento.

A. Desnuda.

Quien dijera que las aventuras de una sola noche se suponía que eran simples y sin compromisos nunca había conocido el desastre que era yo.

* * *

**Creo que todos estaban esperando este momento jajajaja ¿Qué tal la excusa? Y eso no se va quedar así, obviamente porque como leyeron en el epilogo, se viene más historia por delante, pobre Rachel, lo que le espera. ¡Los leo!  
**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Gracias a ustedes chicos y por si alguno tiene el interés, el procedente de la adaptación es un libro llamado "Losing It". Gracias a las chicas que me dieron la información, apenas pueda lo leeré.**

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

Cuatro.

Ese es el número de personas que me vieron escondida en la esquina de mi propio apartamento en tan sólo una falda y un sujetador.

Once.

Ese es el número de picaduras de hormiga que tengo en mis pies descalzos.

Veintisiete.

Es el número de veces que estuve tentada a hacerme daño físico porque soy una IDIOTA.

Una.

Ese es el número de veces que traté de no llorar, pero fracasé.

Quinn se quedó en mi apartamento por unos diez minutos después de que me fui. Todo el tiempo mi mente era como la de un niño de cinco años que acababa de tomar una bañera llena de bebidas energéticas. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Sólo se vestía reeeaaalmente lento? ¿Miraba mis cosas? ¿Destrozaba mi casa porque había salido corriendo y la dejé ahí como la más grande idiota de este lado de Kanye West en los Video Music Award‟s del 2009?

Cuando por fin salió, la vi cerrar mi puerta, y luego hacer una pausa. Miró al número metálico del apartamiento clavado en el revestimiento, y sólo se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Luego sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Esperé hasta que ya no pude verla, y luego esperé otros cinco minutos más para estar segura (seis picaduras de hormiga más, un transeúnte más y cuatro visiones de hacerme daño después).

Tan pronto como entré, me acurruque en mi cama. La misma cama en la que casi había tenido sexo. La misma cama en donde había _querido _tener sexo… más o menos. La misma cama que había ocupado una increíblemente sexy y desnuda chica. Tal vez acababa de saltar por el precipicio a la Ciudad Locura, pero juraría que el edredón todavía se sentía cálido donde su cuerpo había estado. Al igual que una completa psicópata, apoyé mi cara en la almohada y olfateé como las chicas en los libros y en las películas siempre hacían para ver si todavía podía captar su esencia.

No pude. Y me sentí súper espeluznante.

Tampoco podía dormir en esta cama sin volverme loca.

Moví mi almohada al sofá, donde me senté aturdida probablemente en shock. Por lo menos, pude asegurarme de que esto fue sólo una humillación privada. Nadie más tenía que saber lo patética que era. Y, después de exponer mi límite esquizofrénico antes, estaba bastante segura de que me iba a evitar tan ávidamente como yo había planeado evitarla a ella. Podríamos vivir en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, pero, si por mí fuera, nunca tendríamos que vernos otra vez.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y me encontraba rígida, de dormir en mi sofá de mierda, durante toda la noche. Además, mi cabeza latía como si realmente me hubiera golpeado en la cara como había estado tentada anoche.

Estúpido tequila.

Me moví lentamente, arrastrándome a entrar y salir de la ducha a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Broddy prácticamente se cayó sobre mí cuando abrí la puerta, porque había estado tratando de echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

Silenciosamente, sonrió y murmuró —¿Todavía está aquí?

Suspiré —No, Broddy se ha ido. —Me alejé de él, sosteniendo mi cabeza para tratar de detener las vueltas que ocurrían ahí, también. Dejé la puerta abierta y caminé lejos, sabiendo que él había entrado, incluso si no di una invitación.

—Alguien es un campista malhumorado esta mañana. ¿Qué es? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Ella era como… mala?

—¡No era mala! —No es que tuviera mucho con qué compararla, pero estaba bastante segura de que ese no era el caso.

Sólo debí haberle dicho que no había ido hasta el final, pero la cabeza me latía y mi estómago se sentía revuelto, y _no _quería ser forzada a salir de nuevo esta noche para intentar el número dos.

Así que mentí.

—Ella estuvo bien. Sólo tengo resaca.

—¿Bien? ¿BIEN? Vamos, ¡Esa chica era espléndida! Por favor, ¡Al menos pretende que te gustó!

—¡Sí me gustó eso! —Si por "eso" hablábamos de la única gran sesión de besos de mi vida—. Ella me gustó.

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pensara realmente en las consecuencias.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Broddy—. ¡No, no lo hagas! Sé que fue tu primera y todo, pero eso no significa que tengas que saltar a insta-amor. Esto fue puramente físico, eso es todo. Si tratas de hacer algo estúpido como casarte con esta chica, personalmente te arrastraré pataleando y gritando lejos del altar.

—¡No! Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Me encogí de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero mi garganta se encontraba seca y podía sentir la piel de mi cuello y de mis mejillas poniéndose roja. Esperaba que sólo asumiera que me avergoncé, porque normalmente podía distinguir mis mentiras como nadie más—. Juro que no es la gran cosa. No estoy enamorada de ella. No voy a _casarme_. De hecho, apenas me acuerdo de ella. —Y por apenas recuerdo me refiero a la mayor parte que no pasó. Los demás pensamientos… esos quedaron impresos en mi cerebro. Ni siquiera el poderoso tequila podía llevarse esos recuerdos de mí. Sólo deseo que se llevara los recuerdos de cómo terminó.

—Bueno, eso apesta. Pero todo está bien, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Me obligué a sonreír—. Todo está bien.

Broddy me abrazó, y se sentía como uno de esos momentos en los que se suponía que debíamos unirnos, conectarnos o pensar sobre la misma cosa, pero desde que todo de mi parte era una mentira, le devolví el abrazo y traté de fingir que me reconfortaba sobre mi torpeza.

—De acuerdo, ahora pon tu trasero en marcha. Si no consigo café antes de clase, me voy a morir. Mi horario de sueño sigue apagado desde las vacaciones de Navidad y me siento como un maldito zombi. —Zombi para Broddy significaba que se encontraba en un 6 en la escala de alegría en lugar de un 10.

Siempre pensé que yo era una persona extrovertida hasta que me convertí en estudiante de la especialidad de Teatro. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no me gustaba el silencio. Cuando había un montón de gente alrededor dispuesta a ser entretenida, me di cuenta de que prefería por mucho sólo observar. El Starbucks en el campus se hallaba lleno de una horda de otros estudiantes zombis con falta de sueño. En el momento en que conseguí mi macchiato de caramelo, ya me encontraba más o menos despierta y definitivamente íbamos a llegar tarde para la primera clase del último semestre de nuestro último año de universidad. Lo reservamos para el edificio de Bellas Artes, espectacular más allá de los grandes inconformistas del arte, fumando fuera de las puertas. Trotamos por el pasillo hasta estar bastante seguras de que las puertas de la pequeña caja negra del teatro en donde teníamos clases de actuación ya habían sido cerradas.

—_Shipoopi_ —dijo Broddy. Entonces… porque somos estudiantes de teatro… irrumpimos en la canción de _The Music Man_. Debido a que a veces la vida necesita un poco de música. (Pero lo hicimos en silencio y avanzando rápido, porque todavía _llegábamos _tarde a la clase). No había manera de entrar a este teatro sin hacer una ridícula cantidad de ruido. Las puertas crujían y se golpeaban sin importar lo que hicieras. Empujamos las puertas e inmediatamente escuché a Sue Sylvester, jefa del departamento, decir.

—¡Tarde! - Automáticamente dijimos: —¡Lo siento, jefa!

Cuidando de que no derramáramos nuestros cafés, nos abrimos paso entre las cortinas que rodeaban las orillas de la habitación, y tomé el asiento vacío más cercano a las tarimas. Puse abajo mi café y fui a organizar mis cosas, hurgando en mi bolso por un lápiz y mi carpeta.

—Como decía —continuó Sue—, El profesor Schuester iba a estar enseñando este curso. —Mr Schue prácticamente era nuestro profesor favorita, pero le habían ofrecido un papel en este nuevo espectáculo asesino fuera de Broadway y estaría tomándose el semestre libre—. Pero como todos ustedes saben, estará en Nueva York durante unos meses. Para remplazarlo por el momento, contamos con una de nuestras más talentosas ex alumnas: La señorita Fabray.

Finalmente encontré un aburrido lápiz en el fondo de mi bolso. Tendría que serlo. Broddy escogió ese minuto para tomar mi codo y darme un tirón hacia ella. La miré y luego al frente de la clase, hacia donde ella miraba. Entonces, el lápiz que tanto trabajo me había costado encontrar cayó de mi mano y rodó lejos, perdido en el abismo bajo las tarimas.

La nueva profesora me miraba, a pesar de que todo el mundo aplaudía, y probablemente ella debería estar saludando o por lo menos sonriendo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y, de repente, me sentía muy contenta de que ya hubiera puesto en el suelo mi café.

Porque la nueva profesora había estado desnuda en mi cama hace sólo ocho horas.

Quinn era mi profesora.

* * *

**#SMTFic**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo Ocho**

Se sintió como si horas pasaron antes de que ella apartara la vista de mí. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa que dio a la clase era incómoda.

—Gracias, Sue. Pero, por favor, todo el mundo, llámeme Quinn.

Creo que en realidad podía sentir las hormonas liberándose en la atmósfera cuando los chicos en la habitación oyeron su voz. Sentí a Broddy mirarme, pero fijé mis ojos en uno de los focos del escenario colgando por encima, y traté de que mi corazón latiera rápidamente hacia la sumisión. Esto era malo. Esto era TAN MALO.

—Como dijo Sue, hice mi pre-grado aquí, y luego me gradué en mayo pasado con una maestría en Actuación de la Universidad de Temple en Filadelfia. Estuve trabajando en la escena teatral ahí por unos seis meses, cuando Sue Sylvester me llamó y me preguntó si estaría interesada en el puesto temporal de aquí.

La miré con el rabillo de mi ojo, a la vez anticipando y temiendo el pensamiento de hacer contacto visual con ella. No me miraba. De hecho, todo su cuerpo se encontraba orientado hacia los estudiantes en el otro lado de la habitación, casi ignorando toda la sección donde me senté. Aparte del hecho de que ella no miraba intencionadamente a un lado de la habitación, no había ninguna señal de que estuviera preocupada o cansada de ninguna manera; mientras yo podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y mis manos temblaban mientras las presionaba en mis rodillas.

—Me encantaron mis cuatro años aquí, y estoy, eh…

Me miró, y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada, con los ojos abiertos y petrificada. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Estoy muy emocionada de estar de vuelta.

Quería meterme en un agujero y morir.

Quería meterme en un agujero en el fondo de un barranco, y luego ser enterrada bajo una avalancha, y luego morir.

Yo quería… llorar.

Sue se excusó entonces, para dejarnos que conociéramos a nuestra nueva maestra. Me hubiera gustado poder salir también, porque se me ocurrió que ya la conocía muy bien.

—Bueno, entonces —comenzó Quinn—. Me doy cuenta que no soy mucho mayor que muchos de ustedes. —Otro movimiento de sus ojos a los míos. Se volvía casi imposible tragar.

—Pero mi objetivo aquí es proveerles con alguna información sobre el siguiente paso en su viaje, de alguien que no está tan lejos de haber terminado. A todos nos gusta Mr Shue, Demi, Kate, y el resto de la facultad, pero seamos sinceros, no son exactamente los más "chicos de la cuadra". —Toda la clase se echó a reír. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándome en no vomitar—. Era un mundo diferente cuando empezaron sus carreras. Cuando yo me encontraba sentada donde ustedes están, llamábamos a esta clase Preparación Superior; creo que ahora se llama el Negocio del Teatro. En esta, vamos a estar cubriendo todo, desde las audiciones, a las opciones de carrera, a la Acción del Actor. También pasaremos algún tiempo hablando de la parte más abstracta de las cosas. Porque, odio desilucionarlos, chicos, pero la parte más difícil de este negocio, no está en conseguir los papeles o llegar a fin de mes, aunque eso es difícil. Lo más difícil es mantener el espíritu y recordar por qué elegiste esto en primer lugar.

No tenía que tratar tanto de asustarnos sobre nuestro futuro. Todos ya operábamos en Nivel de Riesgo Naranja. Habíamos estado teniendo en plena noche, conversaciones profundas (en estado de ebriedad, por supuesto) desde que el año comenzó.

—Ahora, si no les importa. Me gustaría saber un poco acerca de todos ustedes. Por qué no me dicen sus nombres y que están interesados en hacer después de graduarse.

Había cerca de veinte chicos en la clase. Los primeros ocho, o todos, recitaban sus nombres seguidos del obligatorio: "Me voy a mudar a Nueva York."

Cuando eres un actor, mudarte a Nueva York es, más o menos, el sueño. Esos que son afortunados, en realidad, pueden llevar a cabo el plan. Algunos tenemos que pensar un poco más realistamente.

Kurt, mi mejor amigo, además de Broddy dijo — Kurt Hummel. En este momento estoy un poco desgarrado entre la Escuela Superior o sólo ir directamente a las audiciones. Realmente, no puedo decir si de verdad _quiero _ir a la escuela superior o si sólo estoy asustado.

Quinn sonrió, y aunque me volvía loca, sonreí también. Me sentía así acerca de un montón de cosas en mi vida… no sólo la actuación.

Ella dijo —Bien. Eso es honesto, Kurt. Y, cuanto más honesto puedas ser contigo mismo, mejor. Las esperanzas y los sueños son geniales, pero son mucho más fáciles de romper que un plan sólido. Vamos a ver si podemos averiguar exactamente lo que quieres mientras estés en esta clase.

Después de eso, fue como si todos se sintieran bien por decir lo que realmente pensaban, en lugar de lo que nos parecía que se esperaba de nosotros.

Pasamos tanto tiempo defendiendo nuestra elección de hacer esto que se vuelve difícil demostrar cualquier vulnerabilidad en absoluto.

Sólo que hay tantas veces que puedes encontrarte con alguien que te pregunta por tu falla, cuando las cosas no funcionan antes, que empiezas a pensar que tal vez caer debería ser sólo tu plan.

A veces me gustaría ser un poco más como Brody. Él prácticamente no tenía miedo. Aunque, supongo, que es fácil ser un poco valiente cuando tu familia está cargada.

—Brody Weston. Me estoy tomando un año sabático para viajar y simplemente explorar antes de decidir lo que voy a hacer. La gente siempre dice que los actores más interesantes son gente interesante, así que imagino que es una buena inversión pasar un poco de tiempo volviéndome más fascinante de lo que ya soy.

—Divo —murmuré en voz baja.

Entrecerró los ojos, y dio un rápido pinchazo en la parte posterior de mi brazo como respuesta. Grité, y casi caigo de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Quinn volvió sus ojos hacia mí y dijo —¿Y tú?

Frotando mi brazo, tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos antes de que pudiera responder.

—Rachel Berry. Estoy un poco dividida entre la actuación y la dirección de escena. Y puesto que en realidad no ofrecen programas de doctorados donde puedas hacer las dos cosas, creo que voy a seguir adelante y entrar en el, um, mercado de trabajo o lo que sea.

Miré de nuevo hacia ella, pero sus ojos ya se habían trasladado a Finn, quien se hallaba sentado una fila por encima de mí.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. La mano de Brody encontró la mía, y la apretó.

Tomó otros veinte minutos para terminar la introducción porque, bueno, somos gente de teatro. Nos encanta oírnos hablar.

Con sólo cinco minutos para el final de la clase Quinn dijo —Muy bien. Parece que todos le han dedicado al menos un pensamiento al siguiente paso. El miércoles quiero que todos vengan a clase con su hoja de vida, fotografías y estén dispuestos a audicionar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Finn—. Es la primera semana de clase. No hay audiciones por un par de semanas. —A Finn le encantaba oírse hablar a sí mismo más que a la mayoría.

—No importa —respondió Quinn—. En el mundo real, puedes ir a diez audiciones en un día. Puedes tener semanas para prepararte o puedes tener una hora. Tu trabajo es sólo actuar si consigues la parte, hasta entonces tu trabajo es audicionar, así que es mejor ser bueno en ello. Váyanse. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Sonrió. No fue tan impresionante como las sonrisas que tenía anoche, pero, aún así, era suficiente para hacer que mis pasos dudaran en mi camino por las rampas.

Me encontraba en los telones, a escasos tres metros de la puerta cuando escuché —Señorita Berry, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

La cara de Brody se quedó atrapada en algún lugar entre la compasión y alegría. Por primera vez en doce horas quería golpear a alguien además de mí.

—¿Almuerzo al mediodía? —preguntó él. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de que sobreviviría hasta el mediodía. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría soportar ir a mi siguiente clase.

Me tomé mi tiempo caminando hacia ella, esperando que el resto de la clase se fuera. Finn actualmente bombardeaba a Quinn con preguntas, así que me tomó un segundo distraerme con Kurt. Donde Brody era el amigo que me llevaba a bares y me animaba a comportarme estúpida, Kurt era el amigo que siempre sabía lo correcto para decir.

Sus primeras palabras… —En una escala de uno a perra, ¿Cómo está tu resaca?

Levanté la comisura de mis labios en una sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que pude manejar en mi vórtice de emociones, pero era una sonrisa de todos modos. —Depende… ¿Ahora mismo? Un sólido siete. Si Finn intenta hablar conmigo… vamos a necesitar una escala más grande.

Se echó a reír, y algo me hizo preguntarme cómo habría ido anoche si le hubiera dicho a él mi secreto en lugar de a Brody. De alguna manera dudaba que las cosas hubieran resultado iguales.

—Tengo que correr. Cien-Poli. —Hizo una mueca, y concordé, contenta de que yo hubiera conseguido sacar eso del camino el año pasado.

—Vamos a hacer algo esta noche, ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. —Esta vez sonreí, porque Kurt era estupendo para las distracciones, y eso era, sin duda, lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Me besó en la mejilla, y luego siguió su camino.

Me volví hacia Quinn, para encontrarla mirándome, sus ojos claros y entornados. Finn había desaparecido. Debe de haber salido por las puertas en el otro lado. Nos quedamos allí, torpemente, durante varios segundos. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mía jugueteando con el bolso colgado sobre mis hombros.

Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Tragué saliva, y miré mis piernas. Hoy me había puesto una falda para mantenerla al descubierto. Incliné mi pierna para que pudiera ver el vendaje. —Bien. Me volví a vendar de nuevo esta mañana. Está ampollada, pero hasta donde sé, o bien de acuerdo a Internet, eso es normal.

Miré de vuelta, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en mis piernas.

Me puse rígida. Dios, esto era tan difícil.

Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Así que… estás en la universidad.

—Así que… tú no lo estás.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo y luego se volvió bruscamente hacia un lado, alejándose a varios metros de distancia de mí, y luego de regreso. Sus dedos pasaron a través de su pelo en frustración, y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en mis propios dedos en su pelo, y lo increíblemente suave que había sido.

—Pensé… —empezó—. Bueno, no pensaba mucho en absoluto. Pero, no pareces como si estuvieras en la universidad. Dije que fui a la escuela aquí, y que acababa de mudarme de vuelta, y tú dijiste "Yo también" así que supuse que habías hecho lo mismo.

Me mantuve teniendo esta necesidad irracional de parpadear. No iba a llorar ni nada, pero simplemente no podía parar. —Yo vivía en Texas cuando era muy joven. Quise decir que me mudé aquí por la escuela.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez, y luego siguió asintiendo. Así pues, ella asentía con la cabeza y yo parpadeaba y ninguna de las dos decía lo que realmente necesitaba ser dicho.

Y como no podía soportar el silencio, fui la primera en romperlo.

—No se lo diré a nadie. —Sus cejas se arquearon, pero no podía decir si era por sorpresa o juzgando o sólo un tic facial—. Quiero decir que no hay nada… no es que nosotros… quiero decir que en realidad no… um, hicimos la bestia de dos espaldas y todo eso.

OH. MY. DIOS. MATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAAAAAA.

¿La bestia de dos espaldas? ¿En serio?

Tengo 22 años de edad, y en lugar de simplemente escupir la palabra sexo, ¡He usado una referencia a Shakespeare! Una muy_embarazosa _referencia a Shakespeare.

¡Y ella sonreía! Y su sonrisa hacía cosas divertidas a mis adentros que me tenían pensando en la noche pasada, lo cual era algo que no necesitaba, en absoluto, estar pensando en estos momentos. Sin bestias. Sin espaldas. Sin anoche.

Aparté la mirada, tratando de no perder la cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda, y dije con tanta calma como pude. —Esto no tiene porqué ser un gran problema.

Se tomó un momento para contestar, y me pregunté si esperaba a que la mirara. Si así era, ella estaría esperando un rato.

—Tienes razón. Las dos somos adultas. Podemos olvidar lo que pasó.

No había manera de que yo pudiera olvidar lo que pasó. Pero podría fingir.

Podría actuar.

—Correcto. —Asentí.

Me volví para salir, pero su voz me detuvo.

—¿Cómo está tu gato?

—¿Qué gato? ¡Oh! _MI GATO_. El gato… que es mío. Oh, ella está… —Yo había dicho que era mujer, ¿Verdad?—. Está bien. Toda maullando y ronroneando y otras cosas de gato.

Dios, ¿Por qué la puerta tenía que estar tan lejos?

Seguí caminando, diciendo mis últimas palabras por sobre mis hombros.

—Tengo que ir a clase. Te veré el miércoles supongo, está bien, ¡Adiós!

Aceleré, saliendo por la puerta, por el pasillo, hacia el ala de arte, más allá del salón de clases de cerámica, y hacia el cuarto de baño inutilizado, que nadie usaba. Entonces me hundí hasta las rodillas (en el PISO DEL BAÑO. Claramente, yo estaba angustiada porque… TORPE).

Me concentré en no hiperventilar. Sólo yo podría tener un romance con una profesora de forma accidental. Sabía que una cosa era segura. No había manera en el infierno de que yo fuera a ir a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

**Solo agradecimientos por todos sus reviews que me animan a seguir subiendo capítulos. A mi parecer, las actualizaciones han sido rápidas así que cada que puedo y crea conveniente, seguiré actualizando como llevo hasta ahora.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Alguien más quiere un gato? Jajaja **

**#SMTFic**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo nueve**

Lo juro había tanta incomodidad en el aire, que se sentía casi sólido.

Mi cara estaba presionada contra la mesa en la sala de estudiantes, mientras que Brody trataba de inflarme con papas fritas y otros carbohidratos maravillosos.

Él me dió unas palmaditas en la espalda a medias. No había nada ni remotamente paternal en Brody, pero al menos estaba tratando. —Estás exagerando, Rachel. La única cosa que sentía en el aire era la tensión sexual. Quiero decir, ella no te miro a menudo, pero cuando lo hizo… ¡Hola! ¡Desmayo!

—No hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir a un semestre en esa clase.

—Eso es ridículo. Eres una actriz. Los actores duermen entre sí todo el tiempo, y luego siguen adelante. Demonios… ¿No te acuerdas del primer año de carrera cuando no querías salir con Finn en esa escena, y Sue los envió a la otra habitación y les dijo que se besaran hasta que ustedes estuvieran cómodos uno con el otro?

—¿Por qué traes a colación lo que es, hasta el día de hoy, el segundo momento más humillante de mi vida?

Ella rodó los ojos. —Porque lo superaste.

—Nunca me olvidaré de haber tenido la lengua de Finn en mi garganta. Aún puedo sentir el asqueroso sabor.

—Vas a estar bien, Rachel. Son cinco meses. Y sólo tienes que verla durante tres horas a la semana. Habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta. Luego, puedes saltar sobre sus huesos una vez más antes de viajar por el mundo conmigo.

—Hay tantas cosas locas en esa declaración que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Vas a comenzar por comer, o vamos a llegar tarde a Dirección. Gruñendo, empujé unas cuantas papas fritas en mi boca para calmarlo. Hurgó en su mochila para buscar su teléfono, pero sus manos se cerraron en torno a algo más. —Oh, lo olvidé. Tengo analgésicos… ¿Quieres alguno?  
Tragué saliva— ¿Por qué querría eso?  
Él arqueó su cabeza hacia un lado —¿No tienes dolor después de… tu sabes… enloquecer?  
Estúpida Rachel. Tan loca y estúpida. —¡Oh! Oh, cierto. No, no, estoy bien. Tomé un montón esta mañana. Estoy bien, gracias. —Qué chica.  
Avancé por el resto del día en piloto automático, lista para volver a casa y meterme en el capullo de olvido que es el sueño. Ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme la ropa antes de caer en la cama. Mi teléfono me despertó unas horas más tarde. Era Noah. —Hola nena. ¿Estás lista para pasar el rato? - Miré con ojos empañados al reloj. PM. Eran sólo las 7 en punto. Bostecé. —Sí… claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—Bueno, yo estaba pensando…  
—No beber —lo interrumpí—. No puedo manejar ninguna bebida.

Se echó a reír. —¿No hay pelo de perro para ti? Bien… Tina tocará esta noche en Grind. ¿Qué tal suena el café? Volví a bostezar. Tina era una compañera de la clase de teatro. Una noche escuchando su música sería simple y suave. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. —El café suena perfecto.  
Cuando salí 20 minutos después, mi cabeza osciló de un lado a otro, paranoica de poder encontrarme con Quinn. Cuando estuve segura de que no había nadie alrededor, corrí al estacionamiento y subí al golpeado y viejo Honda de Puck.

Me saludó con una sonrisa. Resistí a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás en la dirección del apartamento de Quinn.

—Olvidé mencionarte antes, que te veías bien hoy. Quiero decir, menos que la encantadora resaca de calidad. Nunca usas faldas en clase.

Quería decir: _¡Sólo conduce ya! _Pero eso habría sonado loco, incluso para mí. Así que respondí —Oh, me quemé la pierna, y no tengo que usar ropa apretada sobre ella.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó?

No podía decirle exactamente la verdadera razón. Porque entonces él querría saber de quién era la motocicleta en la que había estado y por qué había estado en ella y bla, bla, bla.

—Oh, me quemé con mi plancha.

—¿Te quemaste la pierna con tu plancha? ¿Qué tan largo es el vello de tus piernas?

Pensarías que después de todas las mentiras que había dicho en las últimas veinticuatro horas sería un poco mejor en eso. Estarías equivocado.

—Ja, ja. ¡Tan gracioso! —Hice una mueca—. La hice caer de la encimera, rufián, y me dio en la pierna.

Yo jugaba con la ventilación de aire acondicionado a pesar de que apenas funcionaba en su pedazo de coche chatarra.

—Solo no dejes caer el café en ti misma. O mejor aún… toma un café helado.

—Sí, sí capitán.

Grind era una linda casita en el borde del campus que se había convertido en una cafetería hace unos años. En el interior pedias el café, y fuera había una terraza donde se organizaba música en vivo casi todas las noches. El interior estaba lleno. Envié a Puck fuera para que encontrara asientos, y le dije que obtendría las bebidas. Ordené un café moka helado para mí y un batido para Puck. Ni siquiera le gusta el café, pero viene aquí por mí.

Me paré en la fila durante 10 o 15 minutos, así que para cuando me dirigí afuera, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Noah. Caminé entre las mesas, asintiendo con la cabeza a la gente que conocía, evitando el contacto visual con aquellos que no. Capté con el rabillo del ojo a Tina en el escenario mientras se estaba preparando, y ella sonrió.

Finalmente, vi de pie a Puck en una mesa cerca de la parte delantera. Era un lugar impresionante teniendo en cuenta lo lleno que estaba este lugar.

Me acerqué por detrás y codeé su espalda.

—Jesús, Noah, pensé que nunca te encontraría aquí. ¿No podías al menos haber enviado un mensaje de texto?

Puckerman me miró por encima del hombro, luego envolvió su brazo alrededor mío, y tomó el batido de mi mano izquierda.

—Lo siento, nena, estaba hablando y me distraje. ¡Mira quién es!

Me tira hacia delante, y ahí estaba Quinn.

Esta vez, no tuve la suerte de dejar el café. Así que cuando vi a Quinn, se deslizó de mi mano, y salpicó mis pies.

Noah, con sus súper rápidos reflejos, lo esquivó por poco, antes de tenerlo todo en sus zapatos.

—Santa mierda, Rachel. Yo estaba bromeando sobre el café helado, pero me alegro de que me escucharas. Juro que no solías ser tan torpe.

Yo todavía no podía hablar. Mis pies estaban fríos y pegajosos. Y mi cara se sentía demasiado caliente.

—Aquí —dijo Noaj—. Siéntate, la Srita. Fabray dijo que podíamos compartir su mesa.

—Es Quinn, Noah. —Estoy segura de que se lo había dicho a Puckerman media docena de veces ya.

Noah no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia mí. —Voy a correr dentro y conseguirte unas servilletas. ¿Quieres otra bebida?

—No, no. Estoy bien, Noah. Tú quédate. Iré a limpiarme.

—Olvídalo. Te gusta la música de Tina mucho más que a mí. Todas esas cosas de "ser el cambio" y "chicas al poder". No quiero que te lo pierdas. Siéntate. —Esta vez, sus manos sobre mis hombros me empujaron hacia abajo hasta que mi trasero golpeó el asiento. Entonces se fue, y me quedé a solas con Quinn de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Mi pregunta salió enojada.

En comparación, ella estaba dulce y tranquila, y posiblemente un poco triste. —Mi Internet todavía no está conectado en el apartamento, y tenía que revisar mi correo electrónico. Me puedo ir, si lo deseas.

SÍ.

—No —suspiré—. No voy a sacarte corriendo. Desearía que no nos hubieras invitado a sentarnos contigo.

—Bueno, Noah no dijo que estaba aquí contigo. Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—Lo siento… es que… esto es incómodo. Puck no sabe…

—…No voy a decirle, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Me gustaría conservar este trabajo, y además, tu vida personal no es asunto mío. Lo que pasó entre nosotros se acabó.

Su voz se endureció mientras hablaba. ¿Acabó? ¿Por qué se siente como un puñetazo en el estómago? Tenía los dientes apretados, dibujé con mis ojos la línea fuerte y suave de su mandíbula.

Nos sentamos en silencio, y no podía a dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, y sin el desaliño parecía más joven, menos robusta sexy y más la caliente chica de al lado.

Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Dios, quería besarla de nuevo.

Salté de mi asiento —Esta fue una mala idea. Me voy. Dile a Puckerman que me enfermé o algo así.

Se puso de pie, también. —No, Rachel, espera. Lo siento. No te vayas. Yo… Mierda, no sé lo que voy a hacer. Me sentaré aquí en silencio, y ustedes dos me pueden ignorar completamente. Te lo prometo.

En ese momento, Tina dio un paso hacia el pequeño escenario improvisado, y las luces se encendieron, y la gente aplaudió.

Si yo iba a salir, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Si me levantaba en medio de la canción, Tina me vería y estaría enojada.

Así que, en contra de mi mejor juicio, me senté de nuevo.

Quinn mantuvo su promesa, y mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la pantalla. Me senté en silencio mientras Tina hizo su prueba de sonido, mi cuello se tensó con fuerza por resistir mirarla.

Noah llegó de nuevo exactamente mientras Tina estaba dando su introducción.

—Hola —Susurró. —Ryder estaba en un transporte escolar, y me prestó una toalla. Pensé que sería mejor que un montón de servilletas.

Luego levantó uno de mis pies pegajosos en su regazo, me quitó el zapato y empezó limpiando mi pierna con la toalla húmeda. Me reí cuando pasó una sección particularmente delicada.

Oí a Quinn dejar de escribir.

Por puro instinto, la miré, pero ella estaba mirando a Noah… y a mis piernas. Me aclaré la garganta y tiré mi pie hacia atrás. Tomé la toalla de Puck. —Gracias, creo que puedo hacerlo. No confío en que no me hagas cosquillas.

Quinn regresó a su ordenador, Puckerman se centró en Tina, y yo agaché la cabeza para echar un vistazo más de cerca a mis pies. Cuando estaba segura de que no me veían, apreté los ojos cerrados y deje escapar un grito silencioso. Un grito real me haría sentir mejor, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

Reconocí algunas de las primeras canciones de Tina, después de haberlas oído tocar en varias ocasiones, tanto en el escenario y en la sala de espera durante los ensayos y entre clases. Tenía un gran sonido crudo, acústico, y sus letras eran siempre algún tipo de comentario social, llamando a la gente en sus mentiras. Es por eso que cuando ella se inclinó hacia el micrófono y presentó su siguiente canción, yo estaba tan increíblemente sorprendida.

—La siguiente es algo diferente para mí. El encantador propietario de este establecimiento —ella señaló a un lado—. Saluden a Kenny. — Él miró a la fuerza, pero ondeó la mano—. De todos modos… Kenny me pidió que tocara al menos una canción que no fuera… ¿Cómo lo dijiste, Kenny? Amarga o política, creo que es lo que dijo. Y ya que soy incapaz de escribir algo así, estoy cantando una canción escrita por un amigo mío, que desea permanecer en el anonimato. Se llama: Resistir.

La canción abrió con suavidad, con una simple progresión de cuerdas, similar al sonido normal de Tina. Luego dio vuelta, se convirtió en triste, apasionada, casi desesperada. Ella cantó… y deseé haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

_No importa qué tan cerca, tú siempre estás demasiado lejos_

_Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás_

Las tranquilas conversaciones que habían estado ocurriendo antes pararon. Fue un cambio tan dramático que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella. Pero podría jurar que sentí un par de ojos en mí.

Estoy cansada de la forma que ambos pretendemos

Cansada de siempre querer y nunca ceder

Puedo sentirlo en mi piel, lo veo en tu sonrisa

Somos más. Siempre lo hemos sido.

Piensa en todo lo que hemos perdido.

Cada caricia y cada beso.

Debido a que ambos insistimos.

Resistimos.

Su mirada era este peso físico presionando contra mi piel. Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho y mi respiración llegó más corta. No quería resistir. No podía evitarlo. La miré.

_Aguanta la respiración y cierra los ojos_

_Distráete con otras personas_

_No son ninguna sorpresa, tus suspiros derrotados_

_¿No estás cansada de las mentiras? _

Pero ella no me miraba. No estaba escribiendo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en su computador, y parecía… inconsciente. ¿Era sólo yo? ¿Estaba imaginando todo?

_Piensa en todo lo que hemos perdido._

_Cada caricia y cada beso._

_Debido a que ambos insistimos._

_Resistimos._

_No importa qué tan cerca, tú siempre estás demasiado lejos_

_Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás. _

De repente, ya no quiero estar más aquí. No podía estar cerca de ella. Iba a volverme loca. Fue una estupidez… incluso más estúpido de lo que habría sido tener una aventura de una noche, pero me gustaba. A ella no le gustaba Shakespeare, y manejaba una motocicleta, y era mi profesora… pero me gustaba. 

* * *

**Una semana completamente ocupada para mi y por ello no pude subir el capitulo antes. Espero les haya gustado, el próximo vendrá en dos días. **


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo Diez**

Tina terminó los últimos acordes, y luego sacó la lengua y dijo—: Deprimente. ¿Feliz, Sam?

Puckerman se rió y dió un fuerte grito. La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y silbar. Traté de levantar mis manos para unírmeles, pero pesaban como plomo en mi regazo.

Miré a Quinn, y esta vez estaba mirándome. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y cuando nos conectamos, ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo en apartar la mirada. Tal vez no había estado imaginando su mirada antes. Nos miramos la una a la otra mientras los aplausos se calmaban, y por primera vez en mi vida realmente _entendí _lo del "corazón latiendo fuera de tu pecho" porque se sentía como si algo dentro de mí estuviera desesperado por salir.

Antes de volverme loca, aparté mis ojos, me puse de pie, y tiré del codo de Puck.

—Oye, ¿Qué pasa? —Era muy bueno leyéndome, y vi como sus ojos pasaron de entretenidos a preocupados—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, claro. Es sólo que estoy cansada. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—Claro, por supuesto. —Presionó una de sus manos en mi mejilla como si fuera mi madre checando mi temperatura. Casi no quitó sus ojos de mí mientras decía— Gracias por dejarnos compartir su mesa, Srita Fabray. Nos vemos el miércoles.

—Es Quinn, Noah, por favor. Que los dos tengan una buena noche.

Quinn sólo miró a Noah cuando habló, lo cual probablemente fue lo mejor. Con un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, dejé que mi amigo me llevara fuera del arco junto a la propiedad que llevaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de subirme a un auto oxidado que olía ligeramente a aceite y se subió junto a mí. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, lo prometo, sólo estoy cansada.

—Bueno. —No se veía convencido—. Vamos a llevarte a tu casa entonces.

Giró la llave, y nada pasó. Sin motor, sin luces, nada.

—Oh… mierda.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que mi auto es un pedazo de mierda.

Giró la llave de nuevo, y cuando nada pasó, golpeó con su palma el volante. Puse mis piernas sobre el asiento e incliné mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

—Espera un segundo. —Noah se bajó del auto, y abrió el capó. Me quedé acurrucada en el asiento tratando de borrar mentalmente las últimas veinticuatro horas de mi cerebro. En algún momento, entre analizar cada mirada que me había dado Quinn esta noche y planear qué diría y cómo actuaría en nuestra próxima clase, debí haberme quedado dormida.

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que Puckerman estaba sacudiéndome para despertarme, y el auto definitivamente seguía sin encender.

Me froté los ojos, y me bajé del auto.

—Lo siento, creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

—Escucha, no podemos encender el auto, y hemos intentado todo lo que se nos ocurre.

Mi cerebro no registró el "nosotros" hasta que el capó comenzó a bajar, y Noah seguía de pie a mi lado.

Y por supuesto, allí estaba Quinn de nuevo. Porque el mundo no podía hacer nada fácil para mí.

—Incluso intentamos encenderlo usando la motocicleta de la Srita. Fabray

—Ya te dije, es Quinn, Noah.

—Sí, sí, ya se. Así que de todos modos, como no vivo muy lejos…

Oh, señor. No. Por favor no. Puckerman era un Residente Asistente en uno de los dormitorios, lo que significaba que podía caminar hasta él. Yo, por otro lado, vivía a unos kilómetros del campus.

—Le pregunté a la Srita. Fabray, y dijo que puede llevarte a tu casa. Resulta que ustedes incluso viven en el mismo complejo de apartamentos.

—No me digas. —Traté de convertir mis dientes apretados en una sonrisa—. Eso es lindo de parte de ella, pero puedo llamar a Brody para que venga por mí. No es gran cosa.

—Pero las dos van hacia el mismo lugar… —La confusión en Noah era encantadora, pero en cierto modo yo quería darle una patada en la espinilla.

—Sí, pero…

— Rachel —interrumpió Quinn. Dios, nunca me voy a cansar de escucharla decir mi nombre con su deliciosa voz—. Está bien. En serio. No me molesta, y vas a estar en casa en un minuto. Te lo prometo.

Me miraba como si esto fuera lo más casual del mundo. Como si tener mis brazos rodeándola mientras conducía estuviera totalmente bien. Como si yo no tuviera aún un vendaje en mi pierna de la última vez que estuve en esa motocicleta.

Noah bostezó. Se veía tan cansado como me sentía yo. Sabía que si insistía con el tema, y quería esperar a Brody, él esperaría conmigo.

Froté mis ojos, y tomé un respiro profundo.

No fue lo suficientemente profundo.

—Está bien, está bien. Gracias… Srita. Fabray. Te veré mañana, Noah.

Noah sonrió, ajeno a mi tormento— ¡Genial!

Me dio un rápido beso en la frente, dijo buenas noches a las dos, y luego corrió al otro lado de la carretera y dentro del campus.

Ni siquiera me moleste con lo de calmar mis respiraciones esta vez. Sabía que no ayudaría. Enderece mis hombros, y me di la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella me miró por un segundo, con el ceño fruncido — Tú _no puedes _llamarme Srita. Fabray.

A pesar de la tensión entre las dos, me reí. Realmente era ridículo… considerarlo. —Está bien… Quinn.

No había una buena manera de hacer esto, así que sólo me dio el casco, y subió a su motocicleta. No tenía que decirme que tuviera cuidado con el tubo de escape mientras me subía, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Esta noche llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, un frente frío (o bueno… tan frío como lo es en Texas) acababa de llegar. Me agarré a la chaqueta en lugar de su cintura. El viaje fue aún más aterrador sin algo más sólido de que sostenerme, pero me negué a envolver mis brazos a su alrededor.

Sobre todo, porque no estaba segura de que tendría la fuerza de voluntad para desenvolverlos si lo hacía.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé de la motocicleta en segundos. Creo que dije adiós. Honestamente, estaba tan asustada que sólo salí huyendo. Y ella me dejó. Cuando me deslicé dentro de mi apartamento, arriesgué una mirada hacia atrás. Aún estaba en la motocicleta, y después de un segundo, empezó a subir y se fue. La vi irse, luchando contra el loco impulso de seguirla.

No importa lo que yo estaba sintiendo… no podía haber nada entre nosotras.

* * *

Miércoles, permanecí en la sala de espera hasta el último minuto, así la clase estaría ya llena para el momento en el que yo llegara. Tenía mi fotografía y mi currículum conmigo como se pidió, y tomé asiento junto a Noah, por lo que había alrededor de una docena de personas entre Quinn y yo.

Cerca de un minuto después de las nueve, Quinn pidió orden en la clase.

—Muy bien, entonces. Como dije el lunes… no vamos a perder el tiempo. Vamos a saltar al meollo de las cosas. Hoy, van a hacer audiciones simuladas usando frías lecturas de _Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo _de _Tennessee Williams_. Si no lo han leído, deberían estar cuestionando su carrera justo en este momento. Los he dividido en parejas. Las asignaciones junto con la parte que estarán leyendo, están en la mesa a mi izquierda. Los enviaré fuera y tendrán diez minutos para prepararse antes de que llame al primer grupo. Notarán que la escena que he escogido de la obra es la escena que lleva hasta el momento culminante, donde Stanley viola a Blanche, la hermana de su esposa.

—Amiga, ¿Él la viola? —Ese sería Finn, obviamente uno de los que deberían reconsiderar su carrera.

—Sí, Finn. Ahora, la dificultad de las audiciones, es que a menudo deben representar escenas culminantes, sin el beneficio de tener una actuación completa para crear ese momento. Van a hacer esto emocionalmente ciegos. Los momentos antes de audicionar son extremadamente importantes. Tienen diez minutos para encontrar una conexión con su compañero y con su personaje. ¡Buena suerte!

Ella dio un paso al lado, y era como el viernes negro en Walmart mientras los actores corrían a la mesa, tratando de tomar un papel y averiguar quién era su pareja. Yo no me sentía con ganas de saltar entre la multitud, pero Brody me tomó del codo y no me dio muchas opciones.

Tomé mi parte, reconociendo la escena. Quinn no bromeaba sobre empezar justo en el clímax. Blanche es extremadamente loca. Le eché un vistazo a mi hoja de asignación y a que no lo sabes… Estaba emparejada con Finn.

Presione mi mano contra mi frente, un latido sordo comenzando justo por encima de mi ojo izquierdo. Finn colocó un brazo sobre mi hombro un momento después.

—Que te parece Rach, estamos juntos de nuevo.

Moví mi hombro para quitar su brazo y caminé hacia la puerta. —Vamos a terminar con esto, Hudson.

Cuando salí del teatro, las parejas estaban acampadas en varios lugares a lo largo del pasillo. El único lugar que quedaba estaba directamente enfrente de las puertas del teatro, lo que casi garantizaba que seríamos el primer grupo elegido. Eso significaba que tendríamos menos preparación que los demás. La idea me hacía sentir que iba a tener urticaria, pero claramente el mundo estaba contra mí hoy. Lo que sea, al menos saldría de clases temprano.

—Muy bien, Finn, vamos a ver lo que tenemos.

Pasé la mayor parte de los diez minutos explicándole la obra y la escena a Finn. Él era uno de esos chicos que tenían un buen aspecto y que era bastante bueno actuando como el total idiota con exceso de confianza (principalmente porque él era un total idiota con exceso de confianza), pero eso era todo.

—Entonces, mi tipo está borracho, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Finn.

—Genial. ¿Y tú estás loca?

Suspiré. —Bueno, algo así. Estoy un poco delirante, y tú destruyes ese delirio.

—Genial. Luego te ataco.

Rodé mis ojos. ¿Cuál era el punto?

—Sí, claro. De todos modos, voy a abrir escena sentada en una silla, y tú entrarás por el lado izquierdo del escenario, ¿De acuerdo? No puedo imaginar que ella nos haga hacer toda la escena porque es un poco larga.

Y eso fue todo para lo que tuvimos tiempo porque la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Quinn cayeron sobre mí. —Rachel, Finn, ¿Están listos?

Finn tiró de mí para ponerme de pie en contra de mi voluntad —Claro que sí, Quinn.

Lista, era exactamente lo contrario a como yo me sentía. _Odiaba _no estar preparada.

Quinn tomó nuestras fotografías y currículums y los miró en silencio durante un minuto. Tomé una silla y la moví hacia el centro del salón y me senté. Doblé mi guión para que el papel no fuera demasiado grande y difícil de manejar. Ella hizo que nos presentáramos como si nunca la hubiéramos conocido, y luego nos dio permiso de comenzar.

La escena abría con Blanche vestida con todas sus mejores ropas (incluyendo una tiara) hablando con pretendientes imaginarios en una fiesta imaginaria.

Me tomó unos segundos entrar en escena porque mis propios sentimientos de temor y malestar eran lo contrario a la feliz ignorancia de Blanche. Pero una vez que lo logré, fue fácil bloquear el salón a mi alrededor y dejarme llevar por su risa, sus sueños y sus ilusiones. Cuando Finn se contoneó dentro del espacio, tuve que admitirlo, hizo un genial Stanley. A pesar de no saber absolutamente nada sobre la obra, exudaba el carisma de Stanley, su absoluto desprecio por Blanche.

Utilicé mi incomodidad sobre la situación con Quinn, dejando que se filtrara y dirigiera hacia Finn. Después de otra media página, Quinn nos detuvo.

—Bien, bien. Rachel, comenzaste un poco insegura, pero estuviste genial al final. Finn, creo que tienes una comprensión muy buena de Stanley. —Resistí la urgencia de rodar mis ojos—. Pero… no estoy sintiendo tanta conexión de tu parte como la siento con Rachel. Ella es consciente de ti todo el tiempo, ajustando sus movimientos a los tuyos. Necesito verte reaccionar un poco más. Vamos a saltar justo a la escena antes de que vuelvas a entrar al baño. Empezando con Blanche llamando a Western Union, y vamos a ver si realmente podemos concentrarnos en conectarnos unos con otros.

Asentí, moviéndome hacia el lado opuesto del espacio donde había planeado colocar mi teléfono imaginario. Ella había escogido posiblemente la parte más difícil de empezar para mí. Nos saltamos justo la parte en la que Stanley despedaza el bonito y perfecto mundo que yo había soñado, y tenía que transmitir el mismo miedo y paranoia de cualquier manera.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo.

Miedo. Paranoia. ¿Cómo me sentiría si alguien se enterara sobre Quinn y yo? O si ella se enterara de que soy virgen. Diablos… ¿Cómo me sentía justo antes de detenernos de tener sexo? Eso era miedo y paranoia en su máxima expresión.

Sintiéndome un poco más confiada, abrí mis ojos e hice la pantomima de agarrar el teléfono. Como aún tenía que sostener mi guión, tuve que olvidar lo de la pantomima de agarrar el auricular y sólo pretender que hablaba por el. Di un grito ahogado en el teléfono, preguntando por un operador.

El miedo se sentía tan real que las lágrimas presionaban en mis ojos sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte. Yo balbuceaba, el pánico crecía y ahogaba mis palabras.

Mi voz se quebró entre mis llamadas de auxilio. La sensación de estar atrapada llegó demasiado fácil. Era sofocante.

Escuché a Finn caminar detrás de mí, y me congelé. Me aparté y él se interpuso entre la puerta imaginaria y yo. Me miró de reojo, y no tuve que fingir la repugnancia que sentía.

Traté de salir, y dio un paso en mi camino. Le pedí que me dejara pasar, pero se quedó donde estaba. Riendo, comenzó a deslizarse hacia mí, y sentí los latidos de mi corazón saltar un poco.

Me deslicé fuera de mi personaje sólo un momento para pensar que estábamos haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno. Mucho mejor del que pensé que haríamos. Entonces el rostro sonriente de Finn entró en mi visión y estaba de vuelta en el personaje.

Traté de huir de él, pero seguía viniendo, aún riendo. Luego sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis brazos, tirando de mí hacia él y contra él.

Luché, retorciendo todo mi cuerpo para tratar de alejarme.

Me atrajo hacia sí, apretando fuerte, tan fuerte que realmente dolía, y un pequeño escalofrío de malestar se arrastró hasta mi espina dorsal.

Su rostro estaba justo contra el mío, así que sentía el calor de su aliento contra mi piel. Se suponía que yo medesmoronóa, derrotada, y él me llevaría fuera del escenario para la escena de la violación, pero no fue como las cosas realmente pasaron.

Finn dejó caer su guión, me agarró por el cuello y me arrastró hacia delante en un beso.

Sorprendida, lo empujé con mi mano libre, pero él siguió haciéndolo, sin darse cuenta de que era yo quien protestaba, no Blanche. Lo empujé y me retorcí, pero él era muy fuerte, y sus labios estaban presionados contra los míos tan fuerte que no podía decir nada para que se detuviera. Me estaba preparando para mi último movimiento de protesta, una rodilla rápida a sus genitales, cuando Finn fue apartado de mí.

Tomé aire, y vi a Quinn, que estaba hirviendo, soltando uno de los brazos de Finn que había retorcido en un ángulo extraño.

—¿Dónde exactamente en este guión viste esa particular dirección de la escena, Hudson? —preguntó Quinn, su tono mortalmente tranquila.

No estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con preguntas lógicas. Volé hacia Finn, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Finn? La escena de la violación ocurre _fuera _del escenario, ¡Idiota!

Me agarró las muñecas cuando lo iba a empujar de nuevo.

—Oye, estaba tratando de conectar. Estaba improvisando, eso es lo que los actores hacen.

La mano de Quinn cayó sobre el brazo de Finn, y lo apretó un poco más fuerte de lo que probablemente era apropiado. Finn soltó mi muñeca inmediatamente, y yo me aparté.

—Sea como fuere —comenzó Quinn—. Los actores también se respetan mutuamente. A menos que quieras ser acusado de acoso, debes de acordar algo como eso con tu compañero antes de hacerlo. —Pude ver la fachada tranquila de Quinn quebrarse—. Ahora vete. Puedes retirarte.

Pude ver que Finn estaba furioso. Me lanzó una mirada mordaz, y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra la parte exterior de la pared. Yo no podía tener un sólo descanso esta semana. ¿Estaba el mundo lanzando mierda a todos los demás o sólo a mí?

Hubo un toque ligero como una pluma en mi brazo, y luego Quinn estaba frente a mí, sujetando mi brazo en sus manos. Un moretón ya se estaba formando donde Finn me había agarrado durante la escena. Quinn se pasó una mano por su rostro, y luego me miró.

—Probablemente pude haber manejado eso mejor.

No me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar hasta que me eché a reír, y el movimiento envió un dolor que rebotó a través de mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos por instinto. Los dedos de Quinn rozaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula, enviando un temblor de escalofríos a través de mi piel por donde nos tocamos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, porque mientras estuvieran cerrados yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿Verdad? Pero si los abría, y miraba a su hermoso rostro y miraba esos labios… estaría cruzando hacia un territorio completamente diferente que estaba definitivamente mal, mal, mal.

Un susurró. —Rachel… —fue toda la advertencia que tuve antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos.

* * *

**Perdón la demora, se me ha complicado subirlo antes, espero que les guste el cap! :-) **


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo Once.**

Pensé cuán mala era la idea del beso exactamente tres segundos antes de dejar de pensar en todo junto. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, buscando, furiosa y demandante. Era pasión en su forma más cruda. Yo siempre había pretendido la química cuando los directores hablaban sobre los actores teniéndola juntos en un escenario, pero ahora la tenía. Lo que sea que pasó cuando me tocó fue como una reacción química, las moléculas cambiando, desplazándose, y desprendiendo calor.

Dios, estaba tan caliente.

Carcajadas que reconocí como de Brody cortaron a través de la neblina de mi mente, y me arrancaron de Quinn. Había otros estudiantes fuera esperando para entrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí sola con ella?

Dió un paso hacia delante para seguirme, y levanté mi mano.

—¡Detente! ¡Detenlo! ¡No puedes sólo hacer eso! ¡Dijimos que lo olvidaríamos! ¡Lo dijiste, de hecho! ¡No puedes decir algo y luego hacerlo!

—Lo siento. —No parecía arrepentida. Parecía que quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza y me moví hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Rachel, lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Eso fue lo que dije, pero no se sentía nada bien. Ella actuó como si yo no quisiera ese beso tanto como ella lo hacía, pero ¡Hola! ¡Tenia tanto que perder aquí como ella! ¿Por qué era yo la única pensando en las consecuencias?

Salí para escuchar a Finn fanfarroneando con un par de chicos que se habían reunido cerca de las puertas. —La tipa es una completa idiota. Actuó como si hubiera estado tratando de violarla o algo así. Fue sólo un beso. No es como si nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

Rodé mis ojos. —Y de alguna manera fue incluso peor de lo que era antes. ¿No se supone que mejoras con el tiempo, Finn? —Sus amigos se rieron, pero escuché a Finn llamarme puta.

Seguí caminando. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para comprar la más grande taza de café antes de que pudiera encontrar mi próxima clase.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes, afortunadamente. Quinn mantuvo su distancia, y tenía suficiente pasando para mantenerme distraída. Habíamos obtenido nuestras asignaciones en dirección, lo que significaba que era hora de apretarse el cinturón y leer lo que podría encontrarse en escena. El viernes en Preparación de Egresados hablamos acerca de nuestras audiciones, y ella nos asignó un poco de lectura sobre la Asociación de Equidad de Actores. Así que pasé la mayor parte del fin de semana escaneando a través de todos los papeles que poseía (y la mayoría de Noah), y leyendo el desglose más aburrido de la AEA conocido del mundo.

La semana siguiente eran las inscripciones para nuestra primer Audición de Escenario Principal este trimestre, y la siguiente la última para mí. Si no me iba bien el viernes, sólo tenía otra oportunidad más para otro show antes de graduarme. Había estado en el primer show del año, y en otro escenario―logrado, pero nada desde entonces. Ya me habían ofrecido ser Director de escena del último show del año, pero estaba demasiado asustada para aceptar todavía, en caso de que no lograra este papel. Dios, eso realmente empezaba a golpearme. Estaba a punto de graduarme, y mi vida no se encontraba en ninguna parte cerca de donde yo pensaba estar.

Cuando empecé la escuela tres años y medio antes, creía que para ahora ya tendría un plan. Pensaba que sabría positivamente lo que quería hacer y hacia dónde me dirigía. Y si era honesta… esperaba haber conocido a la chica con la que me casaría. Es decir, cada pareja casada de la que sabía se había conocido en la universidad, y allí estaba yo a tan sólo unos meses de distancia, y la idea del matrimonio en este momento parecía demasiado absurda para mí.

No ayudaba la pregunta inmediata de papá cada vez que hablábamos. —¿Has conocido a alguien? —Me pregunté abiertamente como reaccionaría él si le dijera el estado actual de mi vida amorosa la próxima vez que habláramos. Quizá se volvería loco. Quizá preguntaría cuándo planeábamos casarnos, era difícil saber con papá a veces.

¿Cómo se puede decidir con quién pasar el resto de tu vida a esa edad? ¡Ni siquiera puedo decidir qué quiero para la cena! ¡No puedo decidir si quiero ser actriz, a pesar de que ya tengo 35.000 dólares en préstamos estudiantiles que me decían que, segura como el infierno, mejor ser actriz!

Al final de la semana de audición, la cosa con Quinn empezaba a sentirse como "no es gran cosa", me mantuve diciendo que lo era. Llegaba a clase en el último minuto y usualmente era la primera en salir de la habitación. Fiel a su palabra, ella se mantuvo profesional en clases, lo que realmente quería decir que sólo interactuamos lo mínimo. Nunca la vi en el Grind de nuevo, y habíamos pasado mucho tiempo allí.

Ella estaba en las audiciones, junto con otros miembros de la facultad. Y ni siquiera su presencia podía frenar mi entusiasmo por este espectáculo. Como actriz, estaba siempre cada vez más atraída por los clásicos roles contemporáneos (de ahí la obsesión por Shakespeare), y estábamos finalmente haciendo un show Griego (bueno… una traducción de un espectáculo Griego, de todos modos). Pero, al menos, tenía una gran comprensión de mi personaje cuando hice la prueba. Claro, Fedra codiciaba a su hijastro, no a su profesora, pero los sentimientos eran los mismos.

No había querido tanto un papel en mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó mi turno para entrar al teatro para las audiciones, me sentía bien, confiada. Conocía mis líneas. Conocía mi personaje. Sabía lo que era querer a alguien que no se puede tener. Y más que nada… sabía lo que era querer y no querer algo, todo al mismo tiempo. Me serví hasta la última gota de lujuria y miedo, la duda y la vergüenza en ese minuto y a mitad de la actuación. Me abrí de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho en la vida real, porque aquí… aquí podía desahogarme y tratar de pretender que no se trataba de mí… Fingir que era acerca de Fedra. Era más honesta bajo el calor de las luces de lo que nunca fui a la luz del día.

Y en cuestión de minutos todo había terminado, y estaba de vuelta en la sala de espera, preguntándome si fue suficiente.

Cuando las audiciones terminaron, nos fuimos a celebrarlo. Se fijarían las re-llamadas en la mañana, y esa sería una cosa totalmente nueva para preocuparme, pero por ahora, estaba fuera de mis manos.

Todos juntos (en su mayoría alumnos de último y tercer curso), tomamos una sección entera en StubleInn. Aunque estábamos en mesas separadas, hablábamos cruzando la habitación de punta a punta y no nos importaba a cuantas personas molestábamos.

Empezamos la noche con un trago de tequila, que era un poco demasiado cerca de mi misteriosa noche con Quinn, pero me encogí de hombros. Estaba con amigos. Sería algo bueno para relajarse y pasar el rato.

Yo estaba en la mesa con Noah y Brody, por supuesto. Tina también se encontraba allí, junto a Sam, un lindo estudiante de segundo curso con el que me había emborrachado el año pasado. Él se había pegado mucho, después de entonces, pero estaba bastante segura de que sabía que nada iba a suceder entre nosotros. Por estos días él concentraba su mirada en nuestra hermosa, loca por sexo residente, Brittany. Luego estaba Kitty, que fácilmente habría podido pasar por Britt, y la adorable Marley, quien tenía el guapisimo de Ryder, luego seguía Santana pero la actitud de Santana era de odio-a-todo-el-mundo. Finalizando la mesa estaba Mike, quien era más o menos el reo de todas las cosas al azar y divertidas.

Kitty era la única demasiado joven para beber, pero la mesera ni siquiera se molestó en revisar las identificaciones de toda la mesa. Ella miró el ID de Marley, y luego sólo escaneó a los otros. Pedimos bebidas, comida, y luego algo más de bebidas.

Me estaba sintiendo bastante bien para el momento en que la charla rondó hacia las audiciones.

Fue Mike quien rompió el hielo. —Así que… ¿Qué sobre esa obra del incesto?

Rodé mis ojos. —No es incesto, Mike. No están relacionados por la sangre.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una madrastra, y cagaría mis pantalones si se me insinuara.

Brody rió. —Eso probablemente tiene más que ver contigo siendo gay.

—He conocido a tu madrastra. Ella puede insinuárseme cuando sea —dijo Noah.

Si fueran distintas personas, Mike se habría enojado, tal vez golpeado a Noah en el brazo… o en el rostro. En su lugar, se dieron los cinco.

—En serio, sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo hicieron todos? —preguntó Sam—. Yo apesté. Tendré suerte si obtengo el papel del soldado número dos o el sirviente.

Santana se metió. —Mataría por interpretar a Afrodita. Quiero decir, ¿Quién más tiene los pechos para eso?

Brittany levantó su mano. —Um, ¿Hola? ¿Tus ojos no funcionan? —Hizo gestos a su pecho.

—Vamos, ¿Siquiera quieres ser Afrodita?

—Infiernos, no —dijo Brittany—. Pero eso no quiere decir que mis pechos no estén resentidos porque los ignoras.

Todos rieron. Santana generalmente se quedaba bastante callado cuando estábamos todos afuera juntos. Supongo que podría ser difícil seguirnos, considerando que hemos pasado cada momento despiertos juntos, por los pasados cuatro años, y él era el nuevo en el grupo.

—¿Qué tal tú, Rach? —preguntó Tina—. Todos sabemos que te estás mojando con sólo pensar en esto.

Debí haberme sonrojado, si mis mejillas no estuvieran ya sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—Pienso que fue bien. Yo sólo… realmente quiero ser Fedra, ¿Sabes?

Brody explotó riendo, y la patee bajo la mesa.

Noah me sonrió. —¿Qué? ¿Estás deseando a algún miembro de la familia que nunca he conocido?

Empujé su hombro, y él rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y acercándome.

—Estoy bromeando, nena.

—Yo sólo… entiendo lo que es querer algo, pero tratar y forzarte a realmente creer que no lo quieres. No significa que tenga que ser sobre el amor. Es sobre querer algo que no puedes tener o algo que no crees que te merezcas. Infierno, queremos los papeles que nuestros amigos tienen, aún cuando son nuestros amigos y deberíamos estar felices por ellos. Nos sentamos en el público y pensamos sobre cómo lo habríamos hecho. Queremos lo que no podemos tener. Es la naturaleza humana.

Debo haberme alejado un poco. La mesa estaba en silencio cuando terminé.

Hasta que Sam dijo— ¡Claramente no estás lo suficientemente borracha! —Así que bebimos más, y nuestra comida llegó, luciendo grasosa y gloriosa.

—Ustedes chicos se dan cuenta de que hay un tema muy importante del que no hemos hablado. —Brittany levantó una ceja, y continuó —Profesora soy el sexo encarnado y probablemente podría embarazarte con sólo mirarte.

La mayoría de los chicos alrededor de la mesa (menos Kurt que había llegado en algún momento de la noche) gimieron, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas (menos yo), además de Kurt, dijeron variadas formas de "¡Infiernos, sí!"

Santana se abanicó. —En serio, ese primer día, cuando habló, creo que sólo su voz casi me da un orgasmo.

Me quedé callada, y Brody también, enviándome una mirada inquisidora.

Podía excusarme e ir al baño. ¿Parecería bizarro? No es como si no hubiera tenido mucho para beber.

—Brody, ¿Por qué no me estás apoyando aquí? —preguntó Brittany—. ¿Puedo sólo reclamarla para tan pronto nos graduemos?

Intenté mantener mi rostro pasivo.

Brody sonrió. —Oh, sí, es linda. Pero es demasiado cuidadosa y apropiada para mí. Me gustaría alguien que fuera más peligroso. —Le guiñó a Santana, y estoy segura de que su mandíbula se hubiera separado si hubiera caído más abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Su motocicleta no es lo suficientemente peligrosa para ti? —preguntó Noah.

—¿Tiene una motocicleta? ¡No sabía eso! —Me envió una mirada acusadora como si estuviera traicionándolo por no confiarle ese pedazo de información.

—¿Qué pasó con ella y Finn? —me preguntó Tina—. Finn todavía está alegando sobre cómo lo maltrato durante su audición.

La mano de Noah se deslizó desde la parte de atrás de la cabina para rodear mis hombros, y me dio un rápido apretón.

—Finn es sólo un patán. La señorita Fabray sólo lo alejó de mí, eso es todo.

Kurt sonrió y nos apuntó a Noah y a mí: —Ustedes dos son tan lindos. "Oh la señorita Fabray esto y la señorita Fabray aquello". Creo que son los únicos que todavía la tratan como una profesora en lugar de un pedazo de carne.

Rodé mis ojos. Nunca la había llamado señorita Fabray en su cara, pero se sentía raro hablar de ella con otra gente y llamarla Quinn. Sentía como si pudieran ser capaces de leer todos los secretos en mi rostro, y sabrían exactamente qué tan poco profesora la consideraba.

Tal vez sí necesitaba ese momento en el baño después de todo. Codeé a Noah, y salió de la banca, dejándome ir. Cada paso lejos de la cabina, mi ansiedad se calmaba. Me quedaría lejos por unos minutos, luego, cuando regresara, estarían en una completamente diferente conversación, y todo estaría bien.

Estaba caminando por el bar cuando escuché mi nombre.

—¡Rachel!

Me giré, pero no vi a nadie.

—¡Rachel!

La voz estaba más cerca, y esta vez cuando vi el bar, la vi —la Chica Barista.

Sonreí, e intente parecer feliz de verla. Pero honestamente… ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. Hubo muchas otras cosas que alejaron mi concentración esa noche. Como siempre que pensaba en Quinn, mi estómago giró y tuve que concentrarme para no perderme en los recuerdos.

Cuando estábamos alejados de la barra, la Chica Barista dijo: —Oye… espero que no sea extraño que recuerde tu nombre.

Lo era. Un poco.

—Prometo no enloquecer, si me perdonas por no recordar el tuyo.

Sus labios bajaron en un fruncimiento breve antes de que sonriera y dijera: —Alexa.

—Cierto, Alexa. Por supuesto. Lo siento. Ha sido una larga semana.

—Bueno, déjame hacerla un poco mejor. —Sacó un vaso y me sirvió un chupito de tequila—. Va por la casa.

Me sentí rara tomando el chupito sola, pero no podía rechazarla. Así que, le agradecí, me encogí de hombros, y lo bajé de un trago.

Me reí, no porque algo fuera gracioso, sólo porque parecía la cosa correcta que hacer.

—Escucha —comenzó Alexa—, no quiero venir demasiado potente, pero ¿Quieres salir alguna vez?

¿Quería salir con ella? Más importante, ¿Quería acostarme con ella?

A pesar de toda la locura con Quinn, todavía era virgen. Y todavía deseaba no serlo. Aquí había otra oportunidad para arreglar eso… una que no involucraba romper reglas de la universidad y arriesgar la expulsión. La miré. Brody tenía razón; era linda. Y definitivamente estaba interesada.

Intenté imaginarme cómo sería acostarme con ella. Intenté imaginarme quitándonos nuestras ropas, sus manos contra mi piel, sus labios contra los míos. Intenté, pero cada imagen que conjuraba era de Quinn haciendo esas cosas, no Alexa.

Demonios, ¿Por qué no podía sólo chasquear mis dedos y dejar de ser virgen? ¿Por qué tenía que estar involucrado el sexo? Y ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, pero me había retractado de tener sexo con ella?

¿Por qué mi cerebro se negaba absolutamente a tener sentido?

Alexa respondió su pregunta ella misma. —Supongo que eso es probablemente un no. Usualmente lo es si toma tanto tiempo responder.

Sonreí, una tensa sonrisa de labios cerrados. —Lo siento. Pareces agradable, pero sólo no estoy así de interesada… justo ahora. —Demonios, siempre hacía eso. Apestaba en las confrontaciones, así que siempre agregaba frases como "justo ahora."

Alexa asintió. —Está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Yo, uh, mejor vuelvo al trabajo.

No esperó por mi respuesta antes de caminar la longitud de la barra para ayudar a un cliente en el final. Suspirando, hice mi camino al baño, donde me tiré algo de agua en el rostro.

No ayudó al caos en mi cerebro, pero podía sentir el alcohol cosquilleando en mi estómago y eso, al menos, me hacía sentir mejor con el caos.

Volví a la mesa, donde otros dos chupitos me estaban esperando, cortesía de Noah y, por fortuna, la conversación estaba en otro rumor que no involucraba a Quinn. Para el momento en que tuvimos la siguiente ronda, mi piel se sentía como una cálida manta y mi garganta dolía por reír con cosas que podían o no haber sido graciosas realmente. Estábamos todos lo suficientemente idos como para que nuestras conversaciones recayeran en fragmentos, chistes internos, y risa.

—Estoy tan borracho —comenzó Kurt—, que sólo quiero sentarme en mi auto y tocar acordeón hasta que esté sobrio.

Mi risa fue embarazosamente fuerte. —¿Tienes un acordeón?

—Infiernos, sí, lo tengo. ¿Quieres escucharme tocar?

—¡Por supuesto!

Dejé mi billetera con Noah, para que pudiera pagar por lo mío. Le di un beso descuidado en la mejilla como recompensa.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —chilló Brody. Le dio su billetera a Noah también, con una palmada en la cabeza en lugar del beso, y Kurt envolvió un brazo alrededor de ambos.

—¡Tomen nota, chicos! ¡Las chicas siempre aman a un hombre que puede tocar un instrumento!

Sam bufó. —¡A tu instrumento ni siquiera le gustan los chicos, Kurt!

—¡No quiere decir que a ellos no les guste!

Estoy segura de que el volumen en el bar bajó hasta la mitad cuando nos fuimos, pero no pude notar la diferencia. Todavía sentía ruidos en mi cabeza. Luego de unos pocos minutos, el resto del grupo se nos unió afuera en el capó del auto de Kurt, donde estaba tocando su acordeon y cantando una canción que dijo que era francesa (pero estoy bastante segura que eran sólo tonterías).

No nos importaba realmente. Luego de unos minutos, todos nos sabíamos las tonterías lo suficiente para cantar con él. Le dimos una serenata a los clientes del bar mientras deambulaban a sus autos a las 2 AM. Cantamos en inglés y tonterías. Cantamos Britney Spears y Madonna y el Fantasma de la Opera. Noah hizo un ridículo rap donde rimó tal vez, con sarna. Y continuamos dando serenatas hasta que todos se habían ido, y el dueño vino para decirnos que nos perdiéramos.

Todos estábamos demasiado borrachos para manejar, excepto tal vez Mike pero ninguno de nuestros autos era lo suficientemente grandes para meternos a todos.

Así que en un capricho dije —Vayamos a mi casa. Está como a medio kilómetro de aquí, pero estoy segura de que tengo vodka en mi refrigerador.

Así que con un grito de guerra de "¡Vodka!" salimos.

Iba a arrepentirme de esa noche después, pero entonces, sólo no había querido que terminara.

* * *

**Chicos lo siento si la página le ha rebotado o no han podido abrir el fanfic pero FF esta fallando bastante así que lo lamento por ello.**


End file.
